


Darováno v kořenech stromu

by Lanevra



Series: Jen krok k oslavení Ereboru [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dwarf Culture, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Genderbending, Hobbit Culture, Hurt Thorin, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Thorin byl vždy žena, fem!Thorin, zpívající trpaslíci
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Všechno je beztak vina trpaslíků. Měli jediný jednoduchý úkol - udržet se na cestě a nedokázali ho zvládnout. A teď je na jednom prostém hobitovi z Kraje úkol, dostat je z elfského vězení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nevěděl přesně, jak dlouho mu trvalo dostat se do elfského města, protože skrze husté stromy hvozdu neprosvítalo slunce, ale přinejmenším stráže se vystřídaly osmkrát. To by mohlo odpovídat dvěma službám – denní a noční – za jeden den. Tím pádem ztratil čtyři dny procházením kolem zamčené brány, než se mu konečně podařilo proklouznout dovnitř.

Čtyři dny byly podle něj až zbytečně moc a další moře času strávil hledáním svých trpaslíků. Alespoň, že to tu bylo trochu podobné hobití noře, i když neskutečně obrovské a plné nebezpečných schodišť z kamene i udupané hlíny, které pod sebou měly propast tak hlubokou, že neslyšel kapínek, který skopl, jak dopadá na zem. Při představě, že by tam spadl, se mu svíralo hrdlo hrůzou, ale to ho nezastavilo v hledání jeho trpasličí společnosti. S pomocí prstenu bylo docela snadné vyhnout se stinným elfským strážím, stejně jako se připlížit dost blízko k nim, aby slyšel, co si povídají, i když šeptaly. A mluvily hodně, hlavně o trpaslících uzavřených v celách na nižších podlažích, kde bylo příliš málo světla i pro zdejší elfy zvyklé na příšeří.

Vydal se tedy hlouběji do nitra města, tam, kde už nepotkával žádné obyčejné elfy, ale jen stráže, a nakonec ještě o něco hlouběji, kde už bylo poskromnu i těch stráží. Hnaný nejen touhou najít všechny své přátele, ale hlavně Thorina. Naposledy ho viděl bezvládného a neseného dvěma elfy do města. Věděl, nebo spíš doufal, že ještě není mrtvý, protože stráže mluvily o třinácti, ne dvanácti trpaslících, ale jímaly ho obavy, jak na tom je. Po pavoučím kousnutí nevypadal ani trochu dobře, ve tváři bledý až zelený, a ztuhlí, jako kdyby už mrtvý byl. A nebyl dokonce ani jediný, koho pavouci dostali. Kromě Thorina pokousali také Noriho a Bofura, kteří na tom byli oba úplně stejně, když je elfské stráže odnášely z pavučinového hnízda. Přestože měl oba trpaslíky rád, zvláště Bofur mu velmi přirostl k srdci, v jeho vnitřnostech hlodal ledový červ ne kvůli němu, nýbrž výhradně kvůli Thorinovi. Styděl se za to, věděl, že to není správné, ale nedokázal si pomoci. Všechno se v něm svíralo, všechno ho bolelo, dech se mu zadrhával v krku a v očích cítil pálení slz, když si jen představil, že by mohl být Thorin… mrtvý.

Pokusil se ze sebe setřást všechnu tu ztuhlost z hloupých představ, které měl. O mrtvém trpasličím těle, které elfové zakopali v lese, nebo ho… svlékli a posmívají se tomu, že je Thorin žena. Sevřel pěsti. Netušil, proč ho to napadlo, přeci jen tohle by elfové neudělali, ale přesto mu přesně takové myšlenky běžely hlavou. Možná to bylo jeho jistotou, že by něco takového bylo jednou z věcí, kterou by Thorin považoval za nejhorší ponížení svého života.

Musel se na několik dlouhých nádechů opřít o zeď, než se mu podařilo rozdýchat zlost, která mu náhle sevřela útroby a nutila ho chtít začít hlasitě křičet nebo něco nakopnout. Tropit takový hrozný hluk by bylo velice hloupé a samozřejmě i nevychované, i když to bylo během plížení elfském podzemním městem docela podružné. Jakmile se mu konečně podařilo patřičně zklidnit, opět se vydal na cestu směrem dolů, kde měly být cely, alespoň podle toho, co říkaly stráže. Také mluvily o trpaslících, stále třinácti trpaslících, což mu dodávalo velkou naději, ač to nezabránilo strašlivým vizím o mrtvém Thorinovi.

Postoupil tedy ještě o dalších osm pater dolů, když konečně narazil na až neuvěřitelně mnoho malých cel se silnými mřížemi vsazenými do otvorů tak, že by je nevyrval nebo nevyrazil ani Dwalin. Což byl také první trpaslík, na kterého narazil, jak přechází ve své cele tam a zpět, tváří se minimálně hodně nabručeně a protahuje si prsty, až to lupalo. Neukázal se mu, ani na něj nepromluvil, ne, že by snad nechtěl, ale už Dwalina znal a věděl, že by se okamžitě rozčílil, začal by se bít a rvát mříže a nejspíš na něj taky křičet, aby našel způsob, jak ho dostat ven. Takový rozruch si nemohl dovolit.

Jako dalšího našel Bofura. Z mnoha důvodů ho v ten okamžik zaplavila úleva, když viděl svého přítele ležet na kavalci a broukat si nějakou veselou melodii, která byla odrazem jeho stále nezlomeného optimismu. Znamenalo to, že když je naživu a zdravý on, tak bude naživu také Thorin. S tímto vědomím pokračoval dál. Sice by velmi rád svého přítele pozdravit, jenže v jeho případě, pokud by to udělal, by zase pro změnu trpaslík začal hlasitě nadšeně vykřikovat, smát se a kdoví jestli by se Bilba nepokusil protáhnout mezi mřížemi, aby ho mohl obejmout. Ne, to by také nedopadlo dobře a navíc první komu se chtěl ukázat, byl samozřejmě Thorin. To na něm nejvíce záleželo.

Spěšně, hnán obavou i dychtivostí, procházel neslyšeně kolem cel a počítal trpaslíky. Bifur, Nori, Bombur, Dori, Ori. Na dalším patře Oin, Gloin a Balin a ještě níž Fili s Kilim. Seběhl další patro, ale tam byly cely docela prázdné. Dál si zatím netroufal, ne do té temnoty, která musela dole být. S prstenem na ruce skrze ni sice viděl, ale dokázal si představit, že tam už světlo není, protože zářivé předměty, houby nebo krystaly nebo co to bylo, se nacházely pouze na patře, kde právě stál. Dole jich blikalo sotva tucet zapomenutých. Jímal ho strach, že právě tam, v té tmě, kde by nejspíš nespatřil ani vlastní ruku a trpaslík by sotva viděl na krok, je právě Thorin zavřený. Zároveň ale doufal, že jsou zdejší elfové milosrdnější a neuvrhli by nikoho do tmy, ze které by mohl snadno zešílet. Snad by ostatní trpaslíci mohli vědět, kde jinde by mohl trpasličí král být. Bude se jich muset zeptat; beztak s nimi potřeboval mluvit a ujistit je, že hledá způsob, jak je dostat pryč – jen zatím vůbec netušil, co by to mělo nebo mohlo být za způsob.

Obrátil se na patě a rychle vyběhl dvě poschodí nahoru k Balinově cele. Starý trpaslík byl jediný ze všech, u kterého věřil, že když na něj promluví, nezačne na plné lesy hulákat a tím pádem, že nepřivolá stráže. Zastavil se tedy těsně u jeho cely, opřený o zeď hned vedle mříží a krátce zvážil, že si sundá prsten. Pak to však zavrhl. S prstenem na ruce bylo všechno snazší. Nejen že ho nikdy nemohl spatřit, on sám zároveň viděl i to, co by bez prstenu vidět nemohl. Kolem něj nebyla v tu chvíli žádná skutečná temnota, ne tak, jako když si ho zkoušel z prstu stáhnout. Zdála se jenom příšeřím s pohybujícími se stíny v něm, které viděl na míle daleko. Dokonce i teď, když zvedl hlavu, mohl vidět Doriho, jak se snaží prohlédnout mřížemi na stranu směrem k Oriho cele, a také slyšel, jak na svého nejmladšího bratra volá, zatímco ten sedí na úplně opačném konci a předstírá, že Doriho neslyší nebo že spí. Ta scéna mu vyvolala na tváři krátký úsměv a pomohla mu odhodit kousek nervozity, takže se přisunul ještě kousek blíž k mřížím.

„Pst! Pst!“ zašeptal dostatečně hlasitě, aby to Balin určitě slyšel.

Starý trpaslík při zvuku jeho hlasu zmateně zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jak se pokusil vypátrat jeho zdroj.

„Je tu někdo?“ zeptal se, Valar mu žehnej, šeptem.

„Ano, já… Bilbo.“

„Pane Pytlíku!“ zvolal Balin, stále ještě polohlasně a během okamžiku byl u mříží, „Pane Pytlíku, rád slyším váš hlas. Kde jste?“

„No… ehm, dejme tomu, že jsem tak trochu schovaný,“ odpověděl, neochotný to dál rozebírat, hlavně proto, že byl vlastně přímo před Balinem a jen díky prstenu ho starý trpaslík neviděl. „Zlodějské tajemství,“ dodal s žertem v hlase. „Teď - víte kde je Thorin?“

„Ne, chlapče, nevím. Neviděl jsem ho od chvíle, kdy ho odnesli společně s Bofurem a Norim. Je přivedli zpět sem, ale Thorina ne,“ odvětil a z jeho hlasu byl jasně slyšet strach a úzkost.

Bilbo se zamračil a jeho pohled putoval přes okraj úzkého chodníku před celou směrem dolů do propasti k dalším vzdáleným celám. Bylo možné, že by Thorina zavřeli skutečně až tam dolů?

„Možná… bojíme se, že už není naživu,“ přerušil Balin jeho rozvažování. „Ale vy jste naděje, že tomu tak není. O vás jsme si také mysleli, že vás sežrali pavouci nebo zastřelili elfové.“

„Ne, nic z toho mi nehrozilo, nebojte, Baline,“ ujistil ho, „a myslím, že ani Thorin není mrtvý. Už tu nějakou dobu bloudím kolem, jak jsem vás hledal, a slyšel jsem stráže, jak mluví o třinácti uvězněných trpaslících.“

„Ach, Mahal vám žehnej, že rozumíte jejich jazyku.“

„No ano, vlastně jsem docela dobrý v...“

„Hej, s kým tam mluvíte, Baline?“ ozvalo se odzdola jasně a čistě a také docela hlasitě. Byl to bezesporu Fili, který musel špicovat uši jako králík, aby je slyšel.

„Zatím jim neříkejte, že jsem tady!“ zašeptal naléhavě. Nechtěl spustit povyk, který by určitě následoval po tom, co by se trpaslíci dozvěděli, že je naživu a nezajatý.

Balin přikývl a posunul se kolem mříží směrem víc k ostatním.

„S nikým, chlapče. Jen tu mám nějaké… ehm… myši. Ano, mám tu nějaké otravné myši,“ zavolal na mladého trpaslíka v dolní cele.

Bilbo si přikryl s neznatelným povzdechem rukou tvář hned ze dvou důvodů. Zaprvé, rozhodně nebyl myš, i když měl chlupaté nohy, děkuji pěkně, a vymlouvat se na myši bylo k tomu docela trapné. A zadruhé…

„Myš?!“ zaječel Ori kdesi nahoře. „Oni tady mají myši?! Oh… kde… kde jsou tady myši? Já nesnáším… ty jejich odporné tenké ocásky a vyceněné zuby.“

„Klid, Ori. Klid, dítě. Určitě tu žádné myši nejsou,“ ujistil ho rychle Dori.

„Já tu náhodou myši taky viděl. Byli velké jako moje předloktí a ocas měly dlouhý jak zbytek ruky,“ popíchl ho potměšile Nori.

Bilbo se obrátil čelem ke zdi a položil si na ni hlavu, protože v tu chvíli, jak Nori škodolibě svému bratrovy potvrdil, že jsou v celách myši, se ozval vysoký výkřik a pak rachot, jak Ori nejspíš vyskočil na svůj kavalec.

„Hahá! Tak obrovské myši na nic nečekají. Jak tě jedna zmerčí, že spíš, doběhne pro ostatní, pak se na tebe všechny sesypou a ožerou ti maso z kostí tak rychle, že ani nestačíš začít řvát o pomoc. Tedy, ne, že by ti to v téhle elfy prolezlé díře vůbec k něčemu bylo,“ zavolal zdola pobaveně Kili, který se prostě nemohl nepřidat k dráždění ubohého a již dost vyděšeného Oriho.

„To ano, na bojišti jsem docela takových viděl hromady. Žraly všechny mrtvé, i skřeti jim chutnali. No ba že, jeli jim do huby jako cukrovinky,“ zahučel Gloin.

Tentokrát se z Bilbova hrdla vydralo tiché zaúpění, které se ale vůbec neztratilo v Oriho vyděšeném hekání. Někdy byla trpasličí nátura a jejich záliba v popisném násilí ještě víc frustrující než jindy a teď nastala právě ta doba, kdy by si ji klidně milerád odpustil.

„I kdyby byly myši velké jako kočky – a jo, takové už jsem taky viděl,“  přisadil si taky Bofur, „tak žádná taková malá chlupatá bestie nebyla dost chytrá, aby mohla mluvit. A já rozhodně slyšel dva hlasy!“

„To je beznadějné,“ zamumlal si hobit pro sebe.

„Teď! Zrovna teď jsem ten druhý hlas slyšel zase!“ vykřikl Bofur za souhlasného hučení ostatních, které se ozvalo hned vzápětí, „Hlas který… přísahám, že už jsem ho někde… Bilbo… Bilbo!“ zaječel trpaslík na celou svou celu, takže se jeho hlas samozřejmě odrazil i od stěn v těch okolních a v ozvěně zazněl až do hloubky propasti pod nimi. „To je hlas Bilba Pytlíka!“

Znovu si povzdechl, ani nevěděl kolikrát za posledních pár minut, ale tentokrát to byl smířený povzdech. Nenápadně upozornění všech, hezky jednoho po druhém, na svou přítomnost, které by vyvolalo co nejméně pozornosti, mu prostě asi nebylo souzeno.

„Ano, jsem to já,“ zavolal dost hlasitě, aby ho mohli slyšet, ale zase ne tak, jako předtím Bofur. Ani v nejmenším ne tak hlasitě. To by taky mohl rovnou vyběhnout až nahoru do trůnního sálu, stáhnout si prsten před zdejším králem a uctivě se uklonit s žádostí, aby ho zavřeli k trpaslíkům do malé cely. A pak by tu spolu následující stovky, v jeho případě jen desítky, let dřepěli na svých - promiňme jednomu frustrovanému hobitovi ten výraz - zadcích a nedělali nic. Samozřejmě ne, že by jeho snaha být diskrétní mohla nějak zabránit trpaslíkům začít hlaholit jeden přes druhého, pokřikovat na něj otázky a provolávat mu slávu nebo se dožadovat propuštění a třískat při tom do mříží.

„Držte pysky, holoto!“ zazněl nad všemi Dwalinů hlas, rázný a zvyklý poroučet, který opravdu sjednal ticho náhle tak hrobové, až Bilba napadlo, jestli to není nějaké kouzlo. Se svým malým kouzelným prstýnkem by se už nedivil ničemu.

„Děkuji, bratře,“ prolomil to posvátné mlčení Balin svým klidným a vlastně oproti předešlému hluku tichým hlasem.

„Za málo,“ zamručel Dwalin na oplátku, než promluvil na Bilba. „Nedoufali jsme, že jste zůstal naživu, půlčíku.“

„Zůstal, ale nezůstanu, když budete všichni řvát jako na lesy,“ neodpustil si odměřenou poznámku, opět jen tak hlasitou, aby ho slyšeli, ale ne příliš. „Ví někdo z vás, kde by mohl být Thorin?“

Ticho se protáhlo, buď jak všichni váhala s odpovědí, či proto, jak se ukázalo posléze ze zamítavého hučení, že ji nikdo z nich neznal. Ledová ruka si znovu začala pohrávat s jeho žaludkem a srdcem, hezky po nich běžela a opíjela se tím, jak Bilbovi na zátylku vstávaly chlupy strachem. Mysl mu poskytla další strašlivé obrazy Thorina, kdy tentokrát zvítězila představa jeho milovaného, jak se téměř v absolutní tmě choulí někde u kavalce na zemi v podobné cele, jako byla ta, kterou obývali ostatní trpaslíci. Promrzlý na kost. Možná i vyděšený… Bilbo by byl vyděšený, kdyby ho zavřeli někam tam dolů… Sotva se tam odvážil podívat.

„Musím ji najít,“ zašeptal si pro sebe, sotva tak tiše, že se sám slyšel.

„Ano, to bys měl, chlapče,“ souhlasil Balin, zněl při tom méně úzkostně než předtím, zato však podivně nejistě nebo spíš v rozpacích.

Věnoval tomu podivnému tónu jenom minimální pozornost, sotva si ho všiml a uvažoval o něm asi tak deset vteřin, než se jeho myšlenky opět stočily k Thorinovi a jeho hledání. Zvláště pak ke stínu, do kterého teď musel sestoupit, i když mu ta představa kroutila vnitřnosti a škrtila ho kolem krku jako příliš utažený šátek na slavnostní večeři. Nemusel tu tmu vidět, nebo spíše mohl vidět skrze ni, aby ho děsila stejně, jako kdyby se v ní ztratil, a přidávala úzkost do poháru už teď přeplněného strachem o Thorina.

„Dobře… já… ano. Není v horních celách, takže musí být jenom někde… dole,“ naznačil rukou dolů, i když ho samozřejmě nemohl Balin vidět. „Nebo… nevím, někde úplně jinde. Ach, jestli nebude dole, budu ho muset hledat. Nevím, kdy se sem vrátím, tak jen do té doby… neprozraďte, že tu jsem. Ano?“

„Ovšem. Nikdo z nás o vás neřekne ani slovo,“ ujistil ho starý trpaslík.

„Jistě… to jistě. Počkejte tu,“ dodal, když se obrátil směrem ke schodům a začal po nich rychle sestupovat dolů.

„Nemám, kam bych spěchal,“ dolehl k němu Balinův hlas, který slyšel jenom tak napůl ucha.

Jeho myšlenky, celé jeho bytí se soustředilo na cestu dolů. Postupoval schod za schodem, konečky prstů vždy pro ujištění přitištěné na zeď, kdyby ho ten podivný šedavý svět kolem zradil a on náhle šlápl do prázdna. Nejspíš by mu k ničemu nebylo, že se drží víceméně hladké, občas i kluzké stěny, ale přinášelo mu to podivný pocit jistoty, se kterým sestupoval směrem dolů docela rychle. I když neviděl tmu kolem sebe, věděl, že je jí víc a víc. Neuměl přesně říct. Přič si je tak jistý, ale prostě to věděl. Možná, že stín kolem byl přeci jen o něco málo temnější a třeba to byla jenom podvědomá myšlenka, netušil. Nebýt ale prstenu a schopnosti vidět skrze temnotu kolem sebe, nemohl by už nejspíš vidět ani vlastní chlupaté nohy, natožpak aby na patrech s celami pod sebou mohl do každé nahlédnout a zkontrolovat, jestli v ní Thorin není.

Procházel už třetím prázdným patrem a jeho trpaslíky nebyl k nalezení. Byl v tu chvíli už tak hluboko, že doslova cítil dusivou tíhou hlíny, která se na něj mohla zbortit odněkud svrchu. Nebál se být pod zemí jakožto takovou. Nestrachoval se ani, že by na něj skutečně něco spadlo, toho se nebál žádný hobit, protože pelouchy byl dobře stavěné a jejich spjatost se zemí dodávala jistotu a bezpečí. Jenže tak hluboko pod povrchem země, jako se nacházel právě teď, se ještě nikdy nedostal a upřímně si nemyslel, že je to správné. Každý hobit cítil, že pro svůj domov může vyhrabat jen jedno možná dvě podzemní patra, ne víc. Nebylo totiž správné tak moc zasahovat do matky země, která živila a dávala ochranu. Kopat moc hluboko bylo jako vrtat nožem do něčí usmívající se tváře a Bilbo vážně nedokázal pochopit, že to zde žijící elfové necítí. Možná… možná to cítili, proto tak hluboko zavrtali jenom kobky pro zajatce, aby tím své vězně mohli týrat, protože podle něj se tady každá živá bytost - hobit, trpaslík, elf nebo člověka - prostě musela cítit zle.

Sestoupil ještě o jedno patro, tak hluboko, že ani nevěděl, jestli schodiště v dálce někam vede nebo prostě jen končí nekonečnou propastí, a pomalu se vydal na obhlídku zdejších cel. Prsty jedné ruky stále jen tak pro jistotu klouzal po kameni a hlíně, zatímco druhou pevně svíral svůj rozedraný šátek uvázaný kolem krku. Jak za něj tahal, dodával si řezáním vzadu za krkem pocit, že je stále naživu a že šedost kolem, společně s nepříjemným tlakem na celém těle, není nějakým strašlivým posmrtným životem. Nejspíš takovým, kam odcházeli skřeti, jelikož nikdo vyjma skřetů nemohl v životě napáchat tolik zla, aby si zasloužil tak krutý trest.

Zvláště ne Thorin. Ona si určitě nezasloužila být na takovém místě, jenže pokud tu nebyla – a Bilbo se děsil, že možná není – pak mohla být jedině někde, kde to bylo ještě horší. Nějak po tom, co viděl, přestal doufat, že by tito elfové z Hvozdu byli stejně laskaví a něžní, jako ti v Roklince. Opravdu, pohled na jejich vězení, nebo i to, že ho vůbec měli, bohatě stačil.

Zastavil se. Nohy už ho dál nechtěly nést, prostě ne, přestože tam bylo ještě několik cel, ke kterým nedošel. Váhal na chvíli, jestli se rovnou neotočit, a aniž by je prozkoumal, rychle nevyběhnout zpátky nahoru, jenže svědomí stejně jako obava o Thorina mu velela, že se musí přesvědčit, jestli právě tam není.

Tiše si odkašlal, zbavuje se knedlíku strachu ve svém krku, a zhluboka se nadechl před tím, než promluvil.

„T-Thorine?“ zavolal přes prázdný prostor. Jeho hlas se odrazil od stěn v ozvěně, která zněla naprosto děsivě, až se po celém těle rozklepal a nohy měl náhle jako z rosolu. Nebyl to ten druh strachu, který už zažil, když čelil skřetům nebo obřím pavoukům. Tam alespoň věděl, čeho by se měl bát, tady přicházela hrůza z mlžných koutů, do kterých nenahlédl ani díky prstenu.

„Thorine!“ Při druhém výkřiku nezvedl hlas, možná ho i ztišil, přesto se i tento znásobil do nekonečna a vyzněl v dunění v okolních celách. Bilbo se celý zatřásl a pak náhle strnul, když se k jeho bystrým uším donesl zvuk pohybu. Cosi sunoucí se po kameni a pak cinkání mříží cely, jako kdyby po ní někdo přeběhl něčím měkkým, snad rukou, jak vřele doufal. Rychle popošel o několik dalších kroků kupředu, ani si neuvědomoval svůj strach, načež se opět zastavil.

„Thorin, jsi to ty?“ zavolal obezřetně do šedavé temnoty před sebou.

Nejasné zvuky pohybu se ozvaly znovu, po nich také hlasitý nádech, který se nesl v ozvěně, a nakonec chrčivý smích. Zněl zhruble, buď vytrvalým křikem, nebo dlouhým mlčením, ale jednoznačně byl lidský, žádná strašidelná mluvící zvěř jako obrovští pavouci tam venku za branou města. A také nesmírně povědomě.

Bilbo už neváhal, strach zapomenut, a rychle se vrhl kupředu k poslední cele v řadě, odkud se smích ozýval. Thorina uviděl okamžitě. Seděl na zemi, opřený zády o zeď a stále ještě vydával zvuky na pokraji kašle a smíchu. Se strachem si přidřepl, sevřel rukou mříž a pokusil se na trpaslíka dosáhnout, jenže jeho ruka nebyla dost dlouhá.

„Thorin? Thorin, slyšíš mě?“ zeptal se naléhavě, ale nedostal téměř žádnou odezvu- „Thorin, prosím! Řekni něco!“ dožadoval se, ale nebylo mu odpovězeno, i když k němu trpaslík pomalu obrátil hlavu a nechal ji unaveně padnout na vlastní rameno.

„Bilbo.“

„Oh, děkuji Valar!“ oddechl si zhluboka, když se mu konečně od Thorina dostalo reakce.

„Tak ty už jsi také mrtvý, můj Bilbo?“ zachrčel trpaslík smutně, až to znělo spíš jako povzdech.

„Co? Mrtvý? Ne! Počkat...“ pro jistotu si přitiskl ruku na prsa, kde měl srdce, a zkontroloval jeho tep, v místě temném, jako bylo toto, si nebyl ničím jistý. „Ne… ne… moje srdce pořád bije, nejsem mrtvý.“

Následoval další těžký chrčivý smích, po kterém si Thorin přitáhl nohy blíž k sobě a objal je rukama. Unaveně klesl hlavou na výstupek v kamenné zdi.

„To je lež. Všichni jsou mrtví… úplně všichni do jednoho… Můj ubohý Fili… a malý, rozesmátý Kili. Všechny je nechal popravit, jen mě ne…“ znovu se zasmál hrubým hlasem plným hořkosti a beznaděje. „Nechává si mě tu, abych trpěl… a oni stále přicházejí, aby mi připomněli, že jsem selhal. Když jsi nepřišel ty… Když ses tu neobjevil,“ náhle se pohnul směrem k mřížím a donutil Bilba trochu ucuknout, „doufal jsem, že tě nechytili, můj malý hobite. Malý, sladký zloději… Můj osude… Jak moc jsem je všechny zklamal? Pověz. Ty bys mi nikdy nelhal.“

„Thorin…“ vydechl neurčitě, nevěda co říct, protože trpaslíka před sebou vůbec nepoznával. Jeho Thorin byl silný a statečný, neztrácel by naději ani v tomhle strašném, temném a vlhkém místě. Alespoň v to Bilbo doufal.

„Co ti to udělali, Thorin?“ zeptal se trochu zbytečně a sáhl po rukách, které svíraly mříže. Byly velké, takže je celé nepřekryl, ale ten drobný dotek mu bohatě stačil, aby cítil jejich nepřirozenou horkost a jak jim krev rychle tepe pod kůží. Pustil silná chlupatá zápěstí a natáhl se dovnitř do cely k Thorinovu čelu. Trpaslík ho sice nemohl vidět, ale musel cítit, jak se k němu jeho ruka blíží, protože sebou cukl dozadu. To Bilba nezastavilo, pohyb dokončil a položil dlaň na zpocené čelo. Prsty mu samy vklouzly do mokrých pramenů vlasů. Bylo jasné, že má trpaslík vysokou horečku a také, že se třese v zimnici.

„Oh, vlašťovenko moje… co ti to udělali?“ zamumlal spíš pro sebe a přejel rukou po horkém spánku k vousaté tváři. Thorin se naklonil k jeho ruce a ještě víc do ní vtiskl tvář.

„Jsi skutečnější, než všichni ostatní,“ zamumlal tiše do Bilbovi dlaně, jeho horký dech při tom způsobil, že se hobitovi zježily chlupy snad až na nohách.

„Thorin… Thorin… já nejsem sen ani žádná iluze, dobře?“ sevřel mu tvář i druhou rukou. „Podívej se na mě… tedy… ne dívat se nemůžeš, ale… prostě mi věř. Nejsem iluze, jsem docela skutečný a živý a ostatní jsou také naživu.“

„Ne, tomu nevěřím,“ zakroutil zlehka hlavou, ale ne natolik, aby se opravdu stáhl z doteku. „Všichni jsou mrtví. Nechal je popravit, abych trpěl za svou pošetilost… Co mě to jen napadlo? Byli to hračkáři… pašeráci a blázni toužící po pokladu. Sotva vojáci… Stateční a oddaní, ano, ale nezkušení… Bezbranní,“ klesl čelem na mříže, „Zklamal jsem je, stejně jako svůj lid. Jsem král, který nese svým poddaným jen smrt.“

„Ne, to není pravda, Thorin!“ zaprotestoval zoufale, s veškerým svým přesvědčením, které rezonovalo jeho hlasem, a ponořil obě ruce do dlouhých, zpocených, rozcuchaných vlasů padajících na Thorinina ramena. „Poslouchej mě, Thorin. Ty nejsi špatný král, jsi… jsi ten nejlepší král, kterého znám… není jich sice moc, ale o spoustě z nich jsem četl a ty jsi z nich určitě nejlepší. A jsi skvělý vůdce. Dostala jsi nás až sem… což asi není úplně nejskvostnější důkaz tvého skvělého vedení, ale...“

Tělo pod jeho rukama se otřásalo, ne v zimnici, jako se chvělo ještě chvíli předtím, nýbrž smíchem. Hrubým, šílenstvím a nemocí protkaným smíchem, který Bilbovým uším nezněl ani trochu příjemně. Ovinul paže kolem širokých zad, kam až dokázal, a nahnul se kupředu. Cítil, jak se mu opírá o hrudník mokré čelo i nepříjemně horký dech na kůži u krku, kterou mu nekryl šátek ani látka košile, protože horní knoflíčky se s ním už kdysi dávno rozloučily. Sám se také zachvěl.

„Prosím, Thorin, musíš mi věřit, že jsou všichni naživu a zdraví,“ zašeptal, ani ne ze strachu, že by ho někdo slyšel, kdo by také šel tak hluboko ke kobce, kde Thorin mučili, jako spíš z neschopnosti mluvit nahlas přes úzkostí sevřené hrdlo.

„Nebudu věřit iluzím,“ zamumlala Thorin a ruka, které do té doby putovala po Bilbových zádech volně se pevně sevřela do látky jeho kabátu. „Iluze lžou… vábí i proklínají… zatracují, pláčou a týrají výčitkami. Jsi jen přelud zrozený z pavoučího jedu.“

„Pavoučího jedu? Pavouk… Pavouk!“ zopakoval o dost hlasitěji, jak náhle pochopil.

Thorina kousl v lese jeden z těch obrovských pavouků a podle krvavé skvrny prosvítající košilí a mezi pláty kožené zbroje nejspíš zasekl svá kusadla někam do trpaslíkova levého boku. Okamžitě sjel rukou dolů a vklouzl pod košili až na holou horkou kůži. Putoval prsty opatrně ještě kousek dolů, dokud neucítil tepající bouli a pak ještě dál, až se jeho prsty dostaly k mokvající, lepkavé ráně, která ani vzdáleně nevypadala, že se dobře hojí. Byla kluzká, horká a vlhká hodně nezdravým způsobem. Vypadalo to, že tekutina, která z ní vytékala a ulpívala mu na prstech, není jenom sražená krev, spíš to byl hnis nebo možná ještě něco odpornějšího. Stáhl znechuceně prsty, ale také proto, že nechtěl Thorin způsobit bolest, přestože trpaslice na dotek nijak nereagovala. Nepatrně bolestně vydechla, až když vyprostil ruku zpod její košile a alespoň se pokusil na své prsty podívat. Ve stínovém světě, který tak dlouho obýval, neviděl žádné barvy a neviděl by je v téhle tmě, ani kdyby si prsten sundal, ale právě jen díky němu mohl vidět jak se vazká tekutina, spíš sliz, táhne mezi jeho ukazováčkem a palcem. Zvedl se mu z toho žaludek. To zaručeně nebyla jenom krev, možná nějaký jed nebo pavoučí sliny.

Při takové představě se znechuceně otřásl, stejně jako při myšlence, že tu mohli elfové Thorin prostě jen tak nechat. Otrávenou… Ano, otrávenou. Otrava byl důvodem, proč nejspíš viděla věci, které neexistovaly.

Jeho znalosti se sice omezovaly výhradně na stohy knih, které přečetl, ale právě z nich se jasně pamatoval na ne jen jednu nebo dvě zmínky o účincích hmyzího jedu, nýbrž na celé kapitoly a dlouhé odstavce. Štíři byli doslova pověstní tím, že jejich jed způsoboval paralýzu a také stavy hlubokého blouznění. O obrovských pavoucích tam nebylo nic, ale neviděl důvod, proč by i jejich jed nemohl způsobit halucinace. Otázkou jen zůstávalo, jestli se jed mohl dostat z těla sám nebo byl po čase smrtelný. Všechno to mohlo probíhat i týdny, než otrávený zemřel – to si z knih, a dokonce i z těch pojednávajících o historii Středozemě, velmi dobře pamatoval. Doufal, že pomalá smrt není to, co Thorina čeká, ale bude se muset zeptat Oina. Snad bude starý trpaslík vědět.

S těžkým srdcem Thorina pustil a, za trochy úsilí, také vyprostil svůj kabát z jeho pevně sevřených prstů. Udělal to pomalu a opatrně, ale stejně se trpaslík s povzdechem sesunul na stranu. Jen taktak dokázal zachytit jeho hlavu, dřív než se střetla s kamennou stěnou. Oči, o kterých věděl, že mají nespočet modrých odstínů, se dívaly na něj a zároveň skrze něj a Thorinova tvář byla bez skutečného výrazu. Obličej někoho docela ztraceného, bez naděje, že bude někdy nalezen. Jed sám o sobě nemusel být smrtelný, ale Bilbo si byl jistý, že nemít naději a touhu žít, protože se ztratíte ve světě přízraků, rozhodně smrtelné být mohlo. Musel najít způsob, jak Thorin přesvědčit, že jsou ostatní naživu a že je tedy důvod, aby i ona žila.

„Brzy se vrátím, vlaštovko,“ slíbil polohlasně, vtiskl polibek na zpocené čelo opírající se o mříže a zvedl se.

Rychle vyběhl nahoru. Minul Kiliho a Filiho celu a zamířil po dalších schodištích výš k Oinově cele.

Starý trpasličí léčitel vypadal, jako kdyby Bilba čekal, jako ostatně všichni ostatní trpaslíci, namačkaní na mřížích svých cel nebo před nimi přecházející jako zvířata zavřená v klecích. Zjevně netrpěliví, jestli Thorina našel a jak na tom je. Nejlepší by bylo uklidnit je všechny najednou, jen aby hlavně nespustili takový křik jako předtím. Snad už by mohli být rozumní, ale i tak, pro jistotu, opatrně přistoupil k okraji chodníčku a vyhlédl nahoru, jestli neuvidí stráže. Nějaké tam byly, asi tak pět nebo šest pater nad nimi, to bylo dost daleko i pro elfské uši.

„Jsem zpátky,“ promluvil nahlas dost na to, aby ho všichni slyšeli a také že ano - odevšad se ozvalo skřípění mříží, jak se na ně trpaslíci namačkali a jejich tváře se objevily mezi železnými tyčemi.

„Našel jste Thorina?“

„Je naživu?“

„Co je se strýcem?“

„Kde je?“

„Můžete s ním mluvit?“

„Jestli mu něco udělali… zabiju je holýma rukama!“ zavrčel přes všechny ostatní hlas Dwalina velmi zřetelně.

Vyslal k cele trpasličího válečníka trochu obezřetný pohled. Dávno už si všiml, že je Dwalin vůči Thorin až neobvykle ochranitelský - ne že by žárlil, samozřejmě, že ne, to by nebylo příliš vychované, žárlivost byla zavrženíhodná emoce – takže by mohl v rozčilení udělat něco neuváženého. Teď na tom asi nezáleželo, ale do budoucna… Aby byla celá situace ještě nebezpečnější, než už beztak byla, stačil samotný křik, který trpaslíci samozřejmě spustili. Jejich hlasy mohly snadno přilákat stráže

„Pššt! Pššt!“ zasykl úzkostně, což docela s podivem opravdu pomohlo. „Ano, našel jsem Thorina. Je živý, ale není na tom moc dobře.“

Další křik se spustil hned vzápětí, zvláště dobře kořeněný sprostými nadávkami z Dwalinových a Gloinových úst, tedy nejspíš sprostými. Bilbo nevěděl jistě, byly v trpasličím jazyce, ale podle přizvukování to nebyly jenom nadávky, nýbrž i popis něčeho ošklivého, co by mohli provést elfům, s čímž všichni ostatní trpaslíci souhlasili. Nějak neměl velkou potřebu se pro tentokrát elfů zastávat. Vlastně vůbec žádnou.

„Ticho!“ přerušil lomoz opět Dwalin. „Chci vědět, jak na tom Thorin je… Půlčíku?“ zeptal se v nízkém, dostatečně hlasitém zavrčení.

„Pokousali ho pavouci, stejně jako Bofur a Noriho, ale myslím, že jemu na rozdíl od nich elfové nedali nic na vyléčení,“ v tu chvíli se začal zvedat další hluk, takže musel zvýšit hlas, „Nedali mu nic na vyléčení, takže je v horečkách, blouzní a má halucinace. Nevím, jestli je to z infekce, nebo za to může pavoučí jed.“

„Proklatí elfové!“ zavrčel Dwalin.

„Setneme jim za to hlavy a vyvěsíme je na bránu jejich města!“ přidal se s výhružkou Gloin.

„Jsou to bídní králíci bez kousku cti!“ zvolal zespoda Fili.

„Ano, jen zbabělec nepomůže nemocnému vězni! Nečestní špinaví elfové!“ souhlasil s ním stejně hlasitě Kili.

„Je to z toho jedu, Pytlíku,“ řekl Nori něco přeci jen užitečného.

„Jo, to je pravda. Taky sem viděl divný věci, když sem vysel v těch sítích a pak jak mě nesli elfové dovnitř. Děsivé. Brr!“ připojil se k němu Bofur.

Děsivé věci, ano, to by odpovídalo tomu, co nejspíš vídal Thorin. Je, je všechny, mrtvé, možná jako duchy. Po celou jejich cestu se o ně o všechny staral, bez ustání všechny stíhal pohledem a Bilbo si byl jist, že ho nemohlo víc vyděsit nic jiného, než právě smrt jeho společníků.

„A ten jed je… je smrtelný?“ otázal se, směřuje svou otázku na Oina, vedle jehož cely stál. „Oine, víte to?“

„Inu…“ načal starý trpaslík, načež se na chvíli odmlčel. „Ne, co si pamatuji ze starých svitků, tak není. Tyhle pavoučí potvory chtějí svoje jídlo čerstvý. Jen ho paralyzují, aby ho pak během pár týdnů sežrali ještě zaživa.“

„Díky Valar!“ oddechl si nahlas. „Jak mu můžu pomoct? Mohl… myslím, že bych sehnal víc vody a nějaké jídlo, ale asi se nedostanu k ničemu léčivému. Ani nevím, jestli tu mají něco jako… nevím… léčitelskou místnost.“

„Co má paměť slouží, není toho mnoho, co bychom mohli udělat. Elfové asi lék mají, já o žádném nečetl, ale ty knihy byly napsány nejméně před pěti staletími… za velké války. Hmmm,“ promnul si Oin svůj plnovous v hlubokém zamyšlení. „Ne, nevzpomínám na nic, co by mu ulehčilo. Jed by se měl časem vstřebat, za pár dní nebo týdnů, nevím jistě… Jak tu vůbec jsme dlouho?!“ vykřikl náhle nahlas, jako kdyby si všechno předešlé mumlal pro sebe a teď až promluvil na ostatní.

„Jedenáct dní,“ dostalo se mu okamžité odpovědi od Oriho, dokonce ani nezaváhal.

„Jak to můžeš vědět tak jistě?“ zahučel Balin. „Mýmu žaludku to přijde zatraceně dýl.“

„Když říká, že jedenáct dní, tak je to jedenáct dní. Můj bratr na to má talent. Nikdy se neplete,“ postavil se za něho Dori.

„To jo, je to pravda. Ori si nejspíš vypěstoval ten… sedmej nesmysl.“

„Smysl,“ opravil Ori svého bratra, „Říká se tomu smysl, my trpaslíci jich máme šest, je to zrak, čich...“

„My víme,“ odmávl ho opět Nori, „prostě má sedmej smysl od toho, jak neustále po tmě čte, ani závěsy si neroztáhne.“

„Jestli je to opravdu tak, dal bych mu ještě dalších pět, než bych se začal strachovat,“ prohlásil Oin, čímž samozřejmě spustil nesouhlasnou vlnu hučení ze všech cel.

„Nemůžeme strýce nechat se trápit dalších pět dní. Musíme něco dělat!“ vykřikl zespoda Kili a podle skřípění nejspíš také kopl do mříží. To Bilbo neviděl a k okraji se nehnal, aby se podíval, ale souhlasil s ním stejně jako s jeho vztekem. Cítil to samé, i když nejspíš daleko víc než Kili chápal Oinovo rozhodnutí. Hobiti z Kraje se vyznali v bylinkách rozhodně víc než lidé z Hůrky, on sám dokázal docela lehce vyléčit kdejakou vyrážku, kašel i rýmu, nebo správnou bylinkou ošetřit ránu, ale i hobiti věděli, že vždy nastane čas, kdy je nemocný v rukou Valar. Ať už proto, že nevěděli co dělat nebo k tomu neměli prostředky. Tohle byla ta druhá situace, takže chápal, ale stejně se přistihl, jak zamítavě kroutí hlavou.

„Ne, Kili má pravdu, musíme… něco dělat,“ namítl.

„Není co. Nemáme jak,“ zakroutil Oin hlavou. „Jsme tu zavření a jediné, co nám zbývá je prosit Mahala, aby dal Thorinovi rychlého uzdravení. Jsem si jistý, že se to stane. Thorin je silný, jeho duch je nezlomný, on sám se brzy uzdraví. Já tomu věřím.“

„Ne… ne, vy to nechápe,“ znovu zakroutil hlavou, i když ho samozřejmě nemohl nikdo vidět, a začal přecházet tam a zpět kolem Oinovy cely, „on už je zlomený. Myslel si, že jste všichni mrtví, viděl vaše duchy… byly to samozřejmě jen halucinace, ale on mi nevěřil. Myslel si… myslel si, že jsem také mrtvý. Je tam dole, úplně dole v hrozné tmě,“ odmlčel se a ukázal směrem dolů do tmy, už jen z té představy ho mrazilo v zádech. „Možná se ten jed za chvíli vstřebá, jenže jeho to stejně může zabít. Když člověk nechce žít, tak prostě… jen… umře.“

Tentokrát jeho slova nevyvolala žádný rozezlený nebo zděšený křik, nýbrž hrobové ticho, ve kterém bylo odněkud odshora slyšet zpěv a hraní hudby. Táhlé elfské tóny. Harfy, dlouhé píšťaly a zvonky, které se prolínaly s melodickými elfskými hlasy stoupajícími a klesajícími v pomalém rytmu. Téměř uspávajícím, hladivém, jako hvězdná obloha za okny pohodlné teplé nory, na kterou se jeden dívá s velkým krajícem chleba s máslem a medem v jedné ruce a hrnkem teplého mléka v druhé. Opravdová něžná krása, tak nepodobná temnotě zdejšího vězení.

„Zpívají… a nejspíš taky jedí,“ prolomil nakonec ticho Bombur, ale velmi nejasně, spíš si to zamumlal pro sebe.

„Myslíš ty někdy na něco jinýho než na žrádlo?“ obořil se na něj Gloin hrubě.

„Jo, taky ještě na vaření, vyřezávání a zpěv…“ odpověděl za svého bratra Bofur, načež najednou, zničehožnic vyskočil, zacloumal mřížemi a vykřikl: „Zpěv! Oni zpívají, tak si zazpíváme taky. Hezky nahlas, ať jim zaskočí v krku ten jejich zelenej travní humus nebo co to jedí, a ať nás Thorin slyší až tam dole. Co umějí trpaslíci líp, jak písničkou zahnat podzemní tmu, co?!“

Souhlasné mručení začalo nejdřív jenom zlehka, možná i váhavě, ale rychle nabralo na síle, až se nakonec ze všech stran ozval hlasitý hluk a křik, doprovázený vrzáním a drnčením mříží, jak po nich trpaslíci přejížděli miskami na jídlo. Hluk se odrážel ode stěn a stoupal nahoru. Vypadalo to, že si trpaslíci opravdu vzali za své zničit elfům jejich oslavu nebo možná jenom večeři, kdo věděl, co dělali tam úplně nahoře, každopádně takový rámus, co se z vězení ozýval, musel být slyšet všude. Zvláště, když začal získávat rytmus, ale neztratil přitom svou hlasitost.

Bilba vlastně v tu chvíli ani nenapadlo, že by to mohlo přilákat elfy, zvláště proto, že melodie, která začala vznikat ve změti zvuků, byla naplněna podivnou energií a velmi trpasličí. Hlasité drnčení misek o mříže, jak po nich Bofur, Bombur a Nori přejížděli. Stejně hlasité, jen jinak znějící cinkání, když Dori s Oinem a Balinem do svých mříží tloukli, a k tomu jasné Dwalinovo a Gloinovo dupání a nejspíš ještě Bifurovo, podle směru, odkud ho slyšel. A duté mlaskání, ach, to dobře známé mlaskání vyluzované Orim, který si pleskal do otevřených tváří. Uměl to ze všech nejlíp a šokoval touto svou schopností ostatní úplně stejně, jako svým krkáním. Velmi, velmi nespolečenským krkáním, ale zábavným, aby byl k sobě, k vlastní hanbě, Bilbo upřímný - nejspíš začal od trpaslíků chytat špatné návyky. Jako poslední se přidali Kili a Fili se svým tleskáním do rukou a nejspíš také do bot.

Bez hudebních nástrojů, bez not, vlastně bez vůbec všeho, jen se svým nadšením a odhodláním, dokázali trpaslíci stvořit melodii, která prostě nutila Bilbovu nohu začít poklepávat do rytmu. Rty se mu zvedly v úsměvu a úzkost se z jeho vnitřností téměř docela ztratila. Ano, jeho myšlenky stále opanovala vzpomínka na Thorina dole v hluboké tmě, ale byl si zároveň jistý, že až tohle uslyší, konečně skutečně uvěří, že jeho druhové a přátelé nejsou po smrti.

„Co je to tu za hluk?!“ rozezněl se přes chrastění a vrzání všemi patry elfský hlas, který mu byl velmi dobře známý. Patřil elfovy jménem Legolas, nejspíš vysoce postavenému, podle toho, jak se před ním všichni ostatní ukláněli a ustupovali mu z cesty. Nějaký čas ho sledoval, stejně jako elfskou velitelku stráže s ohnivě hnědou barvou vlasů, tak neobvyklou pro zdejší elfy, díky které vůbec trpaslíky našel. To ona mu ukázala cestu k vězení.

Drnčivá hudba ustala, docela a v jediném okamžiku, jako kdyby to trpaslíkům někdo rozkázal. Bilbo se v tom tichu opatrně přesunul k okraji chodníčku a pohlédl vzhůru. Po protějším boku vězení rychle sestupoval Legolas následovaný v závěsu Tauriel a čtyřmi elfskými strážemi. Na to, jak krátce trpasličí hudba zněla, tu byli až nemile rychle, navíc mu zatarasili ústup nahoru a blížili se. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by ho nemohli postřehnout, když kolem něj budou procházet. Jedno zavadění o rukáv nebo zakopnutí o nohu a mohli by si uvědomit, že je tu ještě někdo další. To znamenalo, že se musel dostat co nejdál od blížících se elfů.

Nahoru to nešlo, obrátil se tedy a rychle seběhl dolů na patro s celami Kiliho a Filiho, ne dál, protože chtěl vidět a slyšet, co se bude dít. A tam vklouzl do jedné z otevřených, prázdných cel. Velmi dobré místo na schovávání. Kdo by také hledal uprchlého vězně přímo ve vězeňské cele, že?

„Ale, ale, snad jsme našim elfským hostitelům nepokazili trávení,“ zavrčel hlubokým, zlým hlasem Dwalin.

„Vypadá to, že trochu jo,“ přidal se se smíchem Bofur. „My se tak hrozně vomlouváme, ale doufali jsme, že si naší písničku řádně užijete.“

„Já myslím, že určitě. Však už teď se jim líbí…“ zvolal Fili, vedle jehož cely se Bilbo schovával.

„… a to jsme prosím ještě nezačali zpívat,“ doplnil ho Kili vesele.

„Nebudete svým trpasličím hlukem rušit naši slavnost,“ prohlásil elf, jako kdyby bylo přirozené, že ho poslechnou.

„Anebo vy nebudete svým kvílením rušit tu naši,“ navrhl Nori vesele.

„Jak se opovažuješ? Náš zpěv je to nejlíbeznější, co se může Středozemí nést,“ okřikl ho Legolas.

„Já mám spíš dojem, že zní, jako když někdo umírá v hrozných křečích,“ usoudil Oin.

„A taky jsou elfové hrozní hostitelé. Jedí pořád jenom salát a listí a dávají ho i nám,“ zaprotestoval Bombur.

„Ano, zelené věci. Nemůžu se na ně ani dívat. Nemám rád zelenou,“ postěžoval si dostatečně hlasitě Ori.

„Ale, chlapci, to nemáte žádné vychování?“ napomenul je Balin k všeobecnému zahučení nespokojenosti. „Víte jaké jsou naše zvyky. Ať jsme pohoštěni jakkoliv, hostitelovi poděkujeme nejlépe nějakou krásnou písní. Takovou, která je našemu srdci blízká a potěší i našeho hostitele.“

Další neskutečný hluk, křik a třískání věcmi se rozezněly žalářem bez ohledu na to, že se ho Legolas pokoušel umlčet svými vlastními výkřiky. Ve skutečnosti byli trpaslíci spolehlivě hlasitější než všichni elfové, kteří je sem přišli utišit, dohromady a nebrali si naprosto žádné servítky a neměli strach ze stráží, které se je pokoušely alespoň odehnat od mříží. Naopak se jejich pokusům smáli a ještě je provokovali.

Bilbo to s velkou obavou poslouchal a zpoza výklenku cely sledoval, jak Legolas a velitelka stráží rychle sestupují po patrech dolů, až to chvíli vypadalo, že sejdou až dolů k Thorinovi. Místo toho se ale zastavili u Filiho cely. To Bilba zajímalo, takže se pomalu vyplížil ze svého úkrytu a podél zdí se přiblížil k nim. Pár kroků, jen aby viděl a dobře slyšel, co se bude dít, zároveň ale možná moc blízko, protože Legolas naklonil hlavu na stranu jeho směrem a vypadalo to, že poslouchá. Zadržel raději dech. Trvalo to jen pár okamžiků, než se elf opět obrátil a zaměřil svou pozornost na Filiho, k Bilbově velké úlevě.

„Řekni jim, ať se utiší,“ požádal ho, možná by se dalo říct, že docela uctivě na to, jak ho viděl jednat s trpaslíky v lese, když byli lapeni.

„Já? Proč já?“ zeptal se Fili, těžko se dalo odhadnout, jestli upřímně nechápavě nebo předstíraně.

„Vím, kdo jsi. Durinův dědic a bez... něho,“ kývl elf ke schodišti, „také vůdce skupiny. Jsi jejich pán - co řekneš, oni vykonají.“

„Hmm, to mě nikdy nenapadlo!“ prohlásil zvesela Fili, načež třikrát třískl do mříží. „Hej, chlapi! Teď mě dobře poslouchejte, protože vám chci říct něco důležitého z mého skorokrálovského postu, takže slyšte moje slova - Zpívejte tu naší, jen ať se elfům kroutí uši!“

Vlna hluku se opět přehnala celami, ale pak k jeho podivu přešla v melodii, která byla jiná, než ta první, veselá a co nejvíc hlučná. Tahle byla mrazivá, plná hlubokých hlasů broukajících do vší té prázdnoty mezi celami, plná síly, vzpomínek a nadějí. Tato byla určena Thorinovi, ne k nahněvání elfů.

„ _Kde se v dáli Mlžné hory pnou, na vrcholcích nech nás stanout zas. Dávno ztracené, uvidět pojednou, našeho království vzdálený jas_.“

Bilbo opět zatajil dech, tentokrát ale ne kvůli strachu z odhalení, nýbrž díky slovům, která se k němu nesla. Mrazilo z nich, ten hlas, hluboký a známý a přece ne, ho chladnou rukou hladil po zádech. Třeskot misek o železné mříže se změnil v hudbu, skutečnou hudbu, téměř jako kdyby to byly opravdové nástroje a samotné písni dal ještě hlubší podtón. Natolik podmanivý a živelný, že se i elfové obrátili po zvuku, hlavy trochu nakloněné na stranu, a poslouchali.

„ _Ohnivá hora ční tam pod lunou, ty však nemluv o cestě přede mnou. Jen píseň o domově ozývá se dál a kdo střetne nás, ať melodii zná_ “

Tentokrát věděl s jistotou, že zpívají Kili s Filim, jenže zároveň to znělo jako jediný hlas, když se jejich vlastní hlasy prolínaly s ostatními trpaslíky. Nebyl slyšet sebemenší nesoulad nebo zaváhání, ač si byl Bilbo jistý, že tuhle píseň nikdy neslyšel trpaslíky zpívat.

„ _.Pro jedny nemáme zapomnění, za zradu druhým nelze odpustit._ “

Legolasův výraz potemněl a sevřel ruku v pěst, jako kdyby ho slova, která trpaslíci zpívali, hluboce zraňovala a přinášela mu do jeho srdce hněv.

„Musíme je umlčet,“ řekl na elfa hrubým hlasem.

„Proč, Legolasi?“ zeptala se Tauriel, které se na rozdíl od jejího společníka na tváři objevil drobný úsměv a v očích měla lesk, jak byla pohlcena slovy hudby. „Jenom zpívají. Ve skutečnosti to není slyšet dál než ve strážnici. Nech je zpívat.“

„Naším lesem se neponese trpasličí píseň.“

„ _Nepadnem nikdy v pokoření, bojovat budem, dokud budem žít._ “

„Jejich zpěv nemůže nikomu ublížit a vlastně není... špatný,“ podotkla Tauriel poslední slovo opatrně, i když ne váhavě.

„Líbí se vám naše píseň, má krásná paní?“ zareagoval Kili okamžitě a přitiskl se na mříže. „Jestli ano, tak můžete zpívat s námi. Jsem si jistý, že máte ten nejkrásnější hlas ze všech. Jako skřivan nebo zvonek ze zlata posetý rubíny.“

Přísahal by, že na okamžik viděl elfčině tváři téměř takové skoro roztomilé rozpaky, jako na tvářích mladých hobitek, které upletly jeden ze svých prvních věnečků. Byla to ale jen chvilka, než se její tvář opět změnila v klidnou masku, se kterou na Kiliho z výšky shlédla.

„Neznám slova,“ řekla prostě, tedy kupodivu nic urážlivého nebo pohrdavého, jak by člověk podle jejího výraz očekával.

„A ani je znát nechce,“ dodal Legolas.

„Bavil jsem se s mou krásnou paní, ne s tebou, králíku,“ odsekl Kili velmi hrubě, dost na to, aby se elf prudce napřímil a šokovaně na něj shlédl, což vyvolalo na tváři mladého trpaslíka jen pobavený úšklebek, který zmizel hned, jak se obrátil zpět k Tauriel. „Slova nejsou potřeba, má paní, stačí, když je budete cítit. Jen si broukejte do rytmu. Chtěl bych slyšet váš hlas...“

„Beze slov nelze zpívat,“ zakroutila Tauriel zamítavě hlavou. „Píseň je příběh našich předků, který zpěvem znovu prožíváme, abychom nikdy nezapomněli na to, co bylo, a mohli si to odnést vstříc tomu, co bude.“

„Náš zpěv jde prostě jen od srdce. Co cítíme, to zpíváme, nepotřebujeme písně, abychom si pamatovali,“ řekl Kili měkce, jeho úsměv při tom byl docela jiný, než jaký u něj Bilbo kdy vídal. Zamilovaný bylo rozhodně správné slovo k jeho popisu, a to bylo, aby byl k sobě upřímný, docela zábavné. Trpaslík a elf, zvláště tento trpaslík a tato elfka, byli snad stejně kuriózní, ne-li kurióznější, jak trpaslík a hobit.

„Proto nemá váš zpěv žádnou skutečnou hodnotu, je to jenom hluk, který se rozplyne a který uráží naše uši,“ prohlásil Legolas.

„Tak to je dobře, že vaše uši uráží,“ ozval se vesele Kili, „protože ti můžeme zaručit, že každý z nás bude zpívat tak hlasitě, že to tam nahoře uslyšíte, dokud naše plíce nespráchniví.“

Elfovy rysi ztvrdly.

„K tomu dojde za ubohá dvě staletí, to je pro elfa nic. Sotva si vůbec vašeho zpěvu někdo všimne... a vaší smrti ostatně také,“ dodal s chladnou nemilosrdností, předtím než se prudce obrátil k Filimu zády a vyrazil ke schodům tak rychle, že měl Bilbo sotva čas před ním uskočit do cely.

„ _Tam, k těm skrytým dveřím,_   _tam, kde Osamělé hory je náš cíl._ “

Zato elfka, ta nebyla ani z poloviny tak ochotná odejít. Přešlápla z nohy na nohu, zlehka trochu jako srnka, načež se dlouze zadívala na Kiliho a on jí pohled oplatil, rozšiřující se usměv na rtech. Chvíli to dokonce vypadalo, že přistoupí k jeho cele, pak ji však přerušil Legolas.

„Tauriel, jdeme.“

Nebyla to žádost, nýbrž rozkaz, který elfka uposlechla. Proběhla kolem jeho skrýše rychle na schody a následovala svého velitele stoupajícího vzhůru kolem hudbou a zpěvem rezonujících cel trpaslíků. Sledoval odcházející stráže, dokud nebyly na dalším patře, potom rychle prošel kolem Filiho a Kiliho cely a rozeběhl se po schodech, zanechávaje za sebou pomalu slábnoucí hlasy trpaslíků. Nevytratily se však zcela, ani když seběhl do nejtemnějšího patra vězení. Nesl se tamní tmou, pro jeho oči temně šedavou, až k Thorinově cele.

„ _Jdem vstříc všem krutým bouřím, našeho ztraceného zlata vzít si díl._ “

Přidřepl stejně jako předtím k mřížím a objal je rukama, nahlížeje dovnitř do cely. Za celou dobu, co byl pryč, se trpaslík téměř nepohnul, jen zavřel oči a hlavu si opřel víc o skálu, spíš než o železné mříže. Jen dlouhé, těžké, chrčivé nádechy dávaly znát, že je vůbec ještě naživu. Bilbo protáhl ruku mezi mřížemi a zanořil ji do zplihlých, rozcuchaných vlasů.

„Thorin... Thorin, vzbuď se,“ řekl naléhavě a trochu, nepatrně za prameny zatahal. „Musíš se probrat a poslouchat. Slyšíš?“

Nepatrný povzdech a pohyb mu byl dlouho jedinou odpovědí, než se Thorinova víčka zachvěla a pomalu se otevřela. Netrvalo to ani okamžik a trpaslíkovi rty zacukaly v úsměvu, unaveném a smířeném.

„Můj snový půlčík je zpátky,“ povzdechl si polohlasně.

„Nejsem snový půlčík a ty musíš poslouchat,“ nařídil tak přísně, jak jen si troufal, což bylo vzhledem k Thorinově stavu docela dost. „Slyšíš ty hlasy? Zpěv? To jsou ostatní, živí a zdraví a zpívají pro tebe. Jen... jen je prosím poslouchej.“

Thorin pohnul hlavou na stranu směrem ke schodišti.

„ _V Mlžných horách ležíc pod mrazem, v hlubokém spánku o zlatě sníme sen. Jen vzbudit se, náš život vytesat a temnotu loučí ozářit celou chcem._ “

Píseň se nesla až k nim dolů a přes Bilbův přerývaný dech mu rozechvívala žaludek. Nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli ten hluboký pocit, dojem sounáležitosti a síly, který píseň přinášela, pomáhal jemu samotnému proti strachu a nervozitě, natožpak aby si mohl vědět, jestli to pomáhá Thorinovi. Vypadalo to, že poslouchá. Ano, to ano, ale bylo těžké poznat, jestli věří tomu, co slyší. Dokud se jeho rty trochu nepohnuly. Nevyšel z nich žádný zvuk, sotva povzdech, ale zdálo se, že říká nějaká slova nebo je alespoň chce říct.

Sklonil se dolů, až přitiskl tvář na mříže a mohl cítit horký závan na své tváři. A uslyšet hlas, neznatelná, jen mumlání na okraji slyšitelnosti i pro bystré hobití uši, ale zcela jistě znějící jako slova. Se zadrženým dechem čekal, prsty možná až moc zatnuté do vlasů, které držel v dlani.

„ _Od dávných časů, kdy lucerny hořely, až do dnešních dnů naše srdce toužily._ “

Neslyšné mumlání nabralo na síle, společně s tím, jak se Thorin pomalu napřímil v zádech, teď už oči doširoka otevřené a upřené nahoru k vzdáleným místům, odkud se píseň ozývala.

„ _Osud nepoznaný; Arcikam. Poklady zcizené, budou navráceny nám._ “

„Arcikam...“ vydechl Thorin tiše, ale zřetelně.

„ _Musíme jít dál, naše dny vytesat, najít píseň svou, co z duše a srdce budem hrát._ “

„Pro jedny... nemáme zapomnění. Za zradu... Za zradu druhým nelze odpustit,“ jeho hlas získal rytmus a zhrubl do temných odstínů melancholického hněvu, ale také se naplnil životem. „Nepadnem nikdy v pokoření, bojovat budem, dokud budem žít.“

„ _Tam, k těm skrytým dveřím, tam, kde Osamělé hory je náš cíl. Jdem vstříc všem krutým bouřím_

 _našeho ztraceného zlata vzít si díl._ “

„Tam, kde v dáli Mlžné hory jsou…“

Hlasy trpaslíků stejně jako ten Thorinův dozněly do ticha stále ještě vibrujícího silou jejich písně. Poselstvím, které měla nejen pro jejich krále uzamčeného hluboko v temnotě, ale i pro elfy a každého, kdo byl ochotný poslouchat. A zároveň takovým, které přineslo život zpět do Thorinovy tváře a do celého jeho těla. Mohl to cítit pod rukou položenou na jeho paži a vidět v tom, jak se trpaslík pomalu obrátil jeho směrem ve snaze ho zahlédnout ve tmě.

„Bilbo... ty žiješ.“

Zhluboka si oddechl a klesl po mřížích v úlevě. Možná ho Thorin nemohl vidět, ale alespoň už věřil, že je skutečný. To byla velká úleva. Teď už si byl jist, že to může být jenom lepší, vlastně... nejlepší. Tedy za předpokladu, že se odsud nějak dostanou. Povzdechl si podruhé, tentokrát frustrovaně, a opřel si čelo o chladný kov, protože mu právě došlo, co to znamená.

„Bilbo,“ na své ruce ucítil horký dotek Thorinových prstů, „musíš nás odsud dostat,“ rozkázal velmi jasně, i když byl jeho hlas stále rozechvělý přerývavým horečnatým dechem.

Bilbo si povzdechl potřetí - jako kdyby to nevěděl.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Špatně se mu tady počítaly dny, zvláště pokud měl na prstu prsten, který cely jeho svět, bez ohledu na tmu nebo světlo, měnil v šeď plnou stínů, která občas tmavla nebo světlala. Nic, podle čeho by se mohl řídit. Několikrát si prsten z prstu nakrátko stáhl, když se cítil dostatečně v bezpečí, jenže to bylo obvykle uvnitř některé z místností a nikoliv tam venku na chodníčcích klenoucích se nad propastí. Neviděl tedy nic a nedokázal se ani pořádně soustředit, bez prstenu se cítil jako nahý a beztak nezůstával mimo Thorinovo patro příliš dlouho. Seděl tam u jeho cely, schoulený ve svém saku, jen aby se trochu zahřál, a s rukou prostrčenou mřížemi k černým vlasům.

Thorin střídavě upadal do horečnatého spánku, aby se probouzel k vědomí. Občas jasnému, protkaného chladným sarkasmem, se kterým ho zpovídal, jestli už našel cestu ven. Jindy obestřenému stíny halucinací a představ. Během takových okamžiků napůl bdění říkával podivné věci o osudech a lidech, kteří osud nemají, a nezřídka kdy je prokládal vlastně docela milými sliby, jak zahrne Bilba zlatem a ozdobí prsty jeho nohou zlatými prsteny.

Trvalo to dalších, dlouhých pět dní, alespoň pokud mohl věřit Oriho slovům, než se Thorin konečně probral k plnému vědomí a už vzhůru zůstal. Byl zesláblý z horečky a jeho hlas byl ochraptělý kvůli vyschlému krku, ale nebyl skoupý na slovo. Potom, co se ujistil, že jsou všichni naživu, a k Bilbově překvapení ho sevřel dlouze přes mříže, div že mu o ně nerozmačkal žebra, se samozřejmě dožadoval, aby našel způsob, jak je dostat z věznění. Trochu moc velké nároky na jednoho prostého hobita, na druhou stranu co by pro Thorina neudělal, zvláště když měl svůj prsten.

A tak se pomalu, ale jistě pustil do plánování velkého útěku.

 

* * *

 

Pokaždé, když stráže ve skladu jedly, se společně s nějakým ukradeným jídlem v kapsách odplížil dolů do nejhlubšího sklepení a ve tmě tam seděl společně s Thorinem. Ne moc dlouho, jen dokud trpaslík neusnul, a pak se zase vrátil nahoru do svého bezpečného a rozhodně teplejšího úkrytu ve skladu, než kterým byly temné chodby kolem posledních cel hluboko pod zemí. A v době, kdy netrávil čas s Thorinem nebo ve svém pelíšku, se toulal po elfském městě a během svých pátrání se mu pomalu, ale jistě začal rodit v hlavě plán, jak odsud trpaslíky dostat. Už byl skoro hotov. Docela uzrálý jako švestka před utržení, stačilo už jenom o něm říct Thorinovi… nebo alespoň o jedné jeho části. Tu druhou, pro trpaslíky rozhodně méně příjemnou, hodlal raději zamlčet. Jen tak pro jistotu.

Odhodlaně a snad i trochu nadšeně, protože vidina osvobození jeho přátel a Thorina byla nablízku, sbíhal po schodech kolem cel. Už to dělal s jistotou, tak často tudy chodil nahoru a dolů.

„… a slunce pak ozářilo celé jezero. Každý květ a každý list. Rudé, růžové, bílé a zlatě žluté. Nikomu to neříkej, ale myslím si, že to bylo ještě krásnější, než když se na hladině odrážely hvězdy a měsíc,“ donesl se k Bilbovým uším dobře známý hlas Tauriel, kterou potkával u Kiliho cely až neuvěřitelně často.

Zpomalil krok a do patra, kde byli zavření oba mladí princové, sešel těch pár posledních schodů obezřetně a tak tiše, jak jen dokázal. Jeho prsten byl jistotou, že ho nikdy neuvidí, ale to neznamenalo, že ho nikdo nemohl slyšet. Zvláště elfové, jejichž sluch byl stejně bystrý jako jejich tětivy. I když byla pravda, že zrovna tahle elfka měla myšlenky docela někde jinde, než u napjatého poslouchání tichých hobitích kroků, které se k ní pomalu blížily. Ani v nejmenším se nezdálo, že by se třeba jen snažila poslouchat.

Tak jako pokaždé, když ji tu potkal, seděla na skalním výběžku vedle cely mladého trpaslíka, ruce sepnuté v klíně, a nakláněla se ke Kilimu. Jednou ji tak pozoroval, sedíce mezi Filiho a Kiliho celou nejspíš několik hodin, během kterých se ani nepohnula, zatímco jí Kili vyprávěl historky ze svého dětství. Tehdy to bylo několik velmi útrpných hodin, protože když tu elfka byla, nemohl kolem ní projít, aniž by hrozilo, že na sebe upozorní, takže prostě musel čekat, než se rozhodla odejít.

S potlačeným povzdechem se opřel o studenou stěnu. Vypadalo to totiž, že se dnes Tauriel opět nechystá ještě odejit, a putoval pohledem do Filiho cely. To, co tam spatřil, ho skoro rozesmálo. Mladý trpaslík seděl na svém kavalci se strnulým, znechuceným výrazem, deku přehozenou přes hlavu a vypadal poněkud… nazelenale. Bilbo se mu vlastně vůbec nedivil, jemu těch několik hodin Kiliho tokání také připadalo jako věčnost a jestli ho Fili musel slýchat třeba jen obden, muselo se to být rovnat mučení.

„To muselo být to nejkrásnější, co se dá spatřit… skoro. Já znám ještě krásnější věci,“ zabroukal Kili a Fili si v ten okamžik připlácl ruku na obličej.

„Opravdu? Jaké?“ chtěla vědět Tauriel.

„Takové, které svou krásou předčí měsíc, hvězdy i slunce, ale které nevídám tak často, jak bych si přál,“ odpověděl Kili namačkaný na mříže své cely, jako kdyby se jimi chtěl protáhnout ven.

Tauriel při jeho slovech sklopila pohled k zemi a nesměle se usmála. Elf v rozpacích nebylo něco, co by očekával, že někdy napíše do svých pamětí, ale nejspíš bude muset. Tak ho napadlo, co si o tom asi pomyslí budoucí generace. Nejen že budou o jeho velké dobrodružné cestě a bloudění v podzemním elfském městě, ještě navíc se tam budou vyskytovat stydliví elfové a krásné trpaslice. Jeho příběh ani nebude potřebovat okořenit, už teď byl podivuhodný.

„Tak mě napadlo, má paní, jestli vyslýcháte vězně?“ zeptal se najednou Kili.

Jeho ubohý bratr v reakci na to z nepochopitelných důvodů padl s hlasitým žuchnutím na svůj kavalec a přehodil si deku přes obličej.

„Ano, občas. Proč tě to zajímá?“ otázala se zmatená elfka a její vyklenuté obočí se při tom stáhlo k sobě v lehkém zamračení.

„Ale, jen tak… uvažoval jsem, kdo takové výslechy vězňů asi vede, když ty jsi velitel stráže,“ nadnesl Kili se smíchem v hlase.

„Většinou já, samozřejmě.“

„Vida, přesně to jsem si myslel,“ usmál se Kili, jako kdyby byla představa výslechu tím nejzábavnějším v jeho životě. „A proto jsem si říkal, že je to zvláštní, že si mě ještě nevyslechla. Myslím, že bys měla.“

„Ty chceš, abych tě vyslechla?“ zeptala se elfka překvapeně.

„Och ano, na to můžeš vzít jed, že chci.“

„Jestli víš něco, co bys mi měl říct, tak mi to prostě řekni,“ vyzvala ho s přetrvávajícím nepochopením v hlase. „Je zbytečné, abys cokoliv zatajoval. Z tohoto vězení…“ přejela prsty po mřížích, „se nikdy nedostaneš, ale mohl bys mít celu někde nahoře. Je tam víc světla, než tady.“

„To je sice hezká nabídka, ale já si stejně myslím, že by bylo poctivé mě vyslechnout,“ trval Kili pevně na svém. „Víš… odvedla bys mě do nějaké malé místnosti, kde bychom byli sami jenom my dva… a pak mi pokládala otázky, zatímco bys kolem mě tak… hrůzostrašně přecházela. Mohla bys taky vytáhnout nůž třeba… To, abys mě jím mohla děsit.“

„Něco takového by bylo barbarské!“ zhrozila se Tauriel. „Za žádných okolností při výslechu nepoužíváme zbraně, ani hrubé násilí. Máme nápoj, který donutí vězně mluvit.“

„Ten by na mě nefungoval,“ zakroutil Kili hlavou.

„Funguje na všechny.“

„A už jsi ho někdy dala trpaslíkovi?“

„Ne, to ne, ale...“

„No tak vidíš!“ uhodil do mříží po zdůraznění svých slov. „Na trpaslíky takové věci nepůsobí, zvláště ne na silné trpaslíky s velkou výdrží, jako jsem já. Budeš se se mnou muset zavřít možná na celé hodiny a pokládat mi otázky znovu… a znovu… a znovu… Každý den dejme tomu příštích deset let. Pak ti možná odpovím na jednu otázku, ale jenom na jednu,“ zvedl důrazně prst, „takže budeš muset ve výslechu pokračovat dál. Nejspíš po zbytek mého života. Myslíš, že bys tak náročný úkol zvládla?“

Tauriel se nadechla k odpovědi, když v tom byla přerušena hlasitým zaúpěním z Filiho cely. Mladý trpaslík shodil deku ze svého obličeje, vyskočil z kavalce a přistoupil k mřížím, ke kterým se přitiskl v pokusu nahlédnout za roh přes Bibovo neviditelné tělo až k elfce.

„Mahale, tohle už se prostě nedá vydržet!“ vykřikl dost hlasitě na to, že Bilbovi v uchu trochu zalehlo a musel si ho rukou zakrýt. „Hej, paní elfko, na slovíčko prosím.“

„Co kdyby sis zalezl zase pod deku a nepletl se do toho!“ zavolal Kili na svého bratra, díky čemuž chudákovi hobitovi zalehlo i druhé ucho. Musel zadržet touhu si popuzeně povzdechnout stejně jako si přitisknout ruce na uši, protože Tauriel se právě zvedla ze svého místa a opravdu, přesně jak ji Fili požádal, přešla kolem Bilba k cele staršího trpasličího prince.

„Chceš mi něco říct, trpaslíku?“ zeptala se rozhodně ani ne z poloviny tak příjemným hlasem, jakým mluvila s Kilim, ale alespoň nekřičela.

„Nechce! Jenom otravuje!“ zakřičel Kili.

„Vlastně chci a něco dost důležitého,“ oponoval mu Fili. „Jako jeho starší bratr mám za povinnost vám vysvětlit, co tím svým výslechem Kili myslí. On totiž vůbec nechce, abyste ho skutečně vyslýchala, jen chce… no… chce,“ udělal neurčitý pohyb rukama směrem dolů, kterému bylo docela dost těžko rozumět, proto ani nebylo divu, že se Tauriel nechápavě zamračila. „Prostě si s vámi chce zatancovat ve dvou.“

„Jestli budeš pokračovat, tak přísahám, že tě uškrtím na tvých vlastních vousech!“ vykřikl přes Bilba Kili opět nahlas. Tohle bratrské přeřvávání bylo u nich vždy naprosto nesnesitelné. Dokázali na sebe křičet stále hlasitěji a hlasitěji, dokud je někdo, nejčastěji Thorin, pořádným pohlavkem nebo Dwalin kopancem do pozadí, neumlčel. Naneštěstí tu tentokrát nebyl nikdo, kdo by je zastavil a elfka svým nepochopením narážek, které už byly podle jeho názoru na hranici slušnosti, ještě přilévala smoly do ohně.

„Počkej, Kili. Nerozumím tomu, co tvůj bratr říká,“ zamračila se Tauriel, přičemž vypadala upřímně ztraceně, jako každý elf, který něco nechápe. „Elfové netančí ve dvou, to je lidský zvyk. I když, při některých našich svátcích opravdu tvoříme dvojice a pak společně tančíme nazí ve svitu hvězd.“

Ve chvíli, kdy Tauriel vyslovila svá slova, se mu v hlavě zrodila velmi neslušné představa obsahující velmi mnoho, velmi nahých a velmi krásných elfů prohánějících se z neznámého důvodu po jeho záhoncích na Dně Pytle. Byl v ten okamžik rád za svou neviditelnost snad víc, než kdykoliv předtím včetně těch okamžiků, kdy mu zachránila život a zabránila jeho polapení. Alespoň totiž nebyl vidět jeho náhle vykulený výraz, projev náhlého zděšení nad vlastními myšlenkami a studem zrudlé uši. Jindy by se za svou představivost až tak moc nestyděl, jenže mu přišlo docela dost… nevhodné mít takové fantasie jen pár pater nad Thorinovou celou a ještě v nich mít někoho, kdo byl, prakticky vzato samozřejmě, jejich nepřítel, který byl z nějakého důvodu… nejspíš ne úplně tak nepřítel, jeho dobrého přítele Kiliho, který byl zároveň tak trochu… když se to vzalo kolem a kolem, vzhledem k jeho vztahu s Thorinem… vlastně taky jeho synovec.

Přitiskl si ruku na pusu, aby zabránil frustrovanému zaúpění plnému studu, které se dralo ven z jeho úst, když si uvědomil všechny ty spletité souvislosti. Zato Kili dal klidně průchod zvuku podobnému hlasitému zalapání po dechu a rychlému sledu zamumlaných slov v trpasličím jazyce doprovázeném zasténáním. A Fili z druhé strany zasténal také, ale docela jinak než jeho bratr, spíš podobě jako chtěl úpět Bilbo.

„Musela jste tohle říkat nahlas? Opravdu? Mám tu málo jídla, je tu zima jako v žaláři a teď se navíc ještě v noci ani nevyspím, jak si on,“ vystrčil Fili ruku skrze mříže a ukázal na vedlejší celu, div že při tom Bilbovi nesáhl na nos, „bude představovat hru na králíčka a jeho jamku.“

„Takovou hru neznám,“ prohlásila Tauriel.

Musel si na pusu přitisknout i druhou ruku, jen tak pro jistotu, aby mu neuniklo to zpropadené sténání, které držel v krku. Červeň mu z uší pomalu postupovala přes spánky až na tváře a zároveň se mu každý sval v obličeji svíral ve snaze se kromě skučení začít také smát. Řada trochu přisprostlých a pro slušného hobita jeho věku už dávno nehodících se přirovnání milování k něčemu jinému, mu hezky rozeběhla myslí, jen aby ho týrala.

„Uškrtit tě vousy nebude stačit, bratře. Já tě za ně vyvěsím do průvanu. Jen počkej, až se odsud dostanu,“ zavrčel Kili, což Bilbovi málem způsobilo infarkt ze zadržovaného výbuchu infantilního smíchu při představě Filiho za vousy přivázaného na nějakou vysokou hradní věž. Nejspíš se sám stinným příšeřím svého prstenového světa plížil už moc dlouho a začínal přicházet o rozum. Nebo na něj šla třetí míza, už by na to měl v padesáti čas, jak si musel přiznat s dalším hihňáním na rtech a pálením na tvářích. Ostatně otec si přesně v té době, v raných šedesátých letech, našel matku, tak jako si teď Bilbo našel Thorina. Docela zajímavá shoda okolností. Možná že nakonec Pytlíci nebyli úplně tak usedlí, jak se na první pohled zdálo.

„Vy nevíte, co je to hraní na zajíčka? A co na motýlky a kytičky?“ navrhl Fili bez sebemenšího zaváhání v hlase, přestože byla jeho slova skrytě nemravná a navíc Tauriel mátla víc a víc. „Tak dobře, zkusíme to jinak. Víte, že mému malému bratrovi je teprve šedesát sedm let? Je skoro ještě dítě!“

„Já nejsem dítě!“ ohradil se Kili hrubě a dotčeně. „Nejsem ani trochu dítě… věř mi,“ dodal naléhavě k elfce.

„Ale ano, je. Trpaslíci dospívají nejdřív v padesáti letech, spíš později. U nás durinovců je za skutečně dospělého trpaslíka považován až ten, který si může na vousech udělat copánek. Jemu nerostou dost dlouhé vousy ani na pořádné strniště. Však se na něj podívejte!“

Tauriel poslušně obrátila pohled k cele, kde byl Kili, a zamračila se.

„Je to opravdu tak?“

„Ne!“ odpověděl jí mladý trpaslík možná až moc rychle. „Ne… ne! Ani v nejmenším! Mám… mám tak krátké vousy, protože… jsem po svém strýci! Ano, jsem docela po svém strýci, a proto mám tak krátké vousy! On má taky krátké vousy.“

To byl argument za všechny medové koláčky na míse, vzhledem k tomu, že Thorin byl žena.

„Krátké vousy mají u trpaslíků jen ženy a... děti!“ rozhodil Fili ruce vystrčené skrze mříže. „Kili rozhodně není žena, ale dítě je, a když vám říká, abyste ho vyslýchala, tak tím myslí, že chce najít, kde vám božský tesař nechal díru, a pak do ní strčit jílec svého meče. Problém je, že ve svém věku vůbec neví, co to vlastně znamená.“

„Už teď si mrtvý, Fili!“ zavrčel Kili překvapivě nebezpečným hlasem a zalomcoval mřížemi s takovou silou, že hlasitě zavrzaly a bylo vidět i slyšet, jak se ze spojů nahoře vysypala hlína. To Bilba docela spolehlivě donutilo přestat se v záchvatu smíchu hryzat do vlastní dlaně a i to červenání z tváře ustoupilo. Místo toho se překvapeně podíval po mladém trpaslíkovi stojícím v rohu své cely a svírajícím mříže jednou rukou s takovou silo, až bylo s podivem, že se železo nezačalo ohýbat. Byla to naprosto upřímná zlost zatlačená, alespoň podle zavilého výrazu v jeho tváři, do malé kuličky hrozící docela velkou explozí.

„Myslím, že bych asi měla jít,“ hlesla elfka s nejistotou v hlase a vyrazila rychle po schodech nahoru.

„Tauriel! Tauriel, počkej!“ zavolal za ní Kili, náhle už ne tak rozhněvaný jako předtím, nýbrž naléhavý, a natáhl ruku skrze mříže, jako kdyby se jí chtěl pokusit chytnout za ruku nebo rukáv, i když musel vědět, že jediné, čeho tím dosáhne, je, že lapí vzduch. Nebo téměř Bilbovu hlavu, kterou stačil jen taktak uhnout před trpaslíkovou vzpínající se rukou.

„Děkuji, to by bylo moc milé, a pokud možno se už nevracejte!“ křikl za elfkou Fili, dost hlasitě na to, že svého bratra snadno překřičel.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš?!“ zavrčel Kili na svého bratra.

„To co vždycky. Starám se, abys nespadl do nějakého průšvihu,“ odsekl Fili.

„Já nejsem v žádném průšvihu, ani se do něj nedostanu. Neměl jsi právo se tak k paní Tauriel chovat. Byl jsi sprostý jako nějaký pobuda z hospody.“

„Je to elfka!“ zvolal Fili opět tónem, jako kdyby to bylo sprosté slovo, pak však jeho hlas o dost zvážněl. „Nevím přesně, cos zamýšlel, ale mohu ti zaručit, že kdyby se Thorin dozvěděl, jak ses podbízel elfce, zlomil by ti při výprasku hůl o záda.“

„Já jsem se nikomu nepodbízel! Nemám to zapotřebí! Já si jenom s paní Tauriel povídal a do toho, o čem jsme si povídali, tobě nic není! Neměl jsi ani právo nás poslouchat!“ vztekal se Kili tak trochu jako dítě, alespoň Bilbovým uším to tak znělo. „Ale víš co? Teď poslouchej docela pozorně, protože při Mahalovi ti slibuji, že až nás odsud Bilbo dostane, tak...“

„... vás oba vykráká za ucho jako desetileté kluky, co kradou jahody z jeho zahrady!“ vpadl jim do toho, ani netušil, kdy a jak se mu takové výchovné věty vůbec objevily na jazyku. Přinejmenším ale oba mladé trpaslíky naprosto zbavili řeči, dokud si Kili nahlas neodkašlal.

„Ehm, Bilbo… vy jste tu byl celou dobu?“ zeptal se opatrně.

„Ano, byl,“ odpověděl, stáhl si prsten a vystoupil ze stínu stěny, takže ho oba bratři mohli vidět, „a taky jsem všechno slyšel,“ dodal a významně se podíval z jednoho na druhého. „A musím říct, že… že jsem docela zklamaný z toho, jak může potomek vznešené trpasličí rodiny takto mluvit s dámou.“

„Vidíš?!“ zaprskal Kili ke svému bratrovi.

„A tím jsem myslel vás oba, mladíci,“ ukázal na ně prstem. „Fili, nemůžeš prostě… nemůžeš dámě říkat něco o... já to ani nechci vyslovit… o dírách a jílcích meče a tesařích… to je prostě… neslušné a nemravné. Tak se s ženou nemluví,“ promluvil k Filimu, možná až trochu moc pobouřeně, ne, že by na tom sešlo. „A ty, Kili, opravdu si myslíš, že se nějaké dívce zalíbíš, když jí budeš… zvát, aby ti prohledala kalhoty?“

Nutno podotknout, že i přes hořící uši a nejspíš i tváře a možná, kdo ví, kůži na nohách, se mu opravdu podařilo svými slovy oba mladé trpaslíky donutit se stydět. Což bylo docela překvapivé. Sice je už párkrát viděl, jak se uchylují k tichému zírání do země a tím projevu silných rozpaků, jenže to jen když jim nadával Thorin nebo Balin. A když je káral Dwalin… Fili jednou skončil po pohlavku obličejem v blátě.

„Asi máte pravdu, pane Pytlíku,“ uznal Fili a ještě trochu víc sklonil hlavu.

„Možná jsme se k paní Tauriel nechovali úplně… vhodně a královsky, jenže co máme dělat jiného, když jsem tu zavřený?!“ zaúpěl Kili opravdu upřímně. „Kdybych mohl… Až získáme Erebor a všechny poklady v něm, tak vyberu ty nejkrásnější šperky, které tam najdu, a vrátím se sem, abych ji jimi celou ověsil. Dal bych jí čelenku s nefrity a zelenými turmalíny zasazenými v bílém zlatě nebo mithrilu… a taky prsteny na její štíhlé ruce, aby...“

„Co to vy trpaslíci máte za posedlost ostatní ověšovat šperky?“ zeptal se spontánně, když tak Kiliho poslouchal řečnit a Filiho polohlasně skučet.

„Je to náš zvyk. Způsob, jak trpaslík dokazuje svou lásku a úctu trpaslici,“ odpověděl mu pohotově kupodivu Fili. „Je otázkou cti každého muže dát své vyvolené co nejvíc šperků, nejlépe takových, které sám vyrobil nebo které pro ni vyrobit nechal. A ona jemu i ostatním tím, že je nosí, dává najevo, kdo je její manžel a jak je zámožný a vznešený. Od nás dvou se očekává, že dáme svým vyvoleným ty největší, nejpřepychovější, nejdražší a nejvznosnější šperky. Ale určitě těmi vyvolenými nejsou myšleny… elfky.“

Otevřel pusu a pak ji zase zavřel, náhle trochu v rozpacích z toho, co si právě uvědomil. Thorin vlastně nejen jednou slíbil, že ho zahrne klenoty, což bylo vzhledem k tomu, co mu právě Fili řekl trochu… zvláštní. Podivně znepokojivé po těle, podobně jako když si poprvé uvědomil, že Thorin není tím, čím se zdá být, přestože zároveň nejspíš je. To samotné by mu ani nevadilo, cítil silné pouto k trpasličímu králi takovému, jaký byl, jen ještě přesně nevěděl, co by si měl myslet o tom, že byl podle všeho v jejich vztahu tak trochu zařazen na místo ženy. Trpasličí ženy, ne roztomilé, usměvavé hobitky se spoustou dětí v náručí, a to jak se domníval, byl docela jiný obraz, než být trpaslice.

„Dobře, na tohle teď nemám čas,“ rozhodl se ignorovat nejen své myšlenky, tak opět se rozpoutávající bitku mezi trpasličími bratry.

Proklouzl kolem Kiliho cely a rychle seběhl jedno patro před tím, než si uvědomil, že nemá na ruce prsten a přesto vidí ve tmě až neobvykle dobře. Jako kdyby odněkud zespoda přicházelo světlo. Mírně znervózněl v obavě, že dole u Thorinovy cely někdo je, a prsten si opět raději nasadil. Šedavé stíny, to, jak se temnota a světlo slévalo v jednotnou neurčitou barvu mlhy, mu opět dodaly patřičný pocit klidu a sebejistoty, ale i tak se víc přitiskl ke zdi a sestoupil další patra pomalu. Plížil se posledních několik schodů do temnoty dolního patra, která se nezdála být tak temná, jako ještě včera. Naopak, naprosto jasně viděl světla přímo u Thorinovi cely, která tam ještě při jeho poslední návštěvě rozhodně nebyla. Rozhlédl se pro jistotu do všech stran, dokonce nahlédl i do prázdných cel, kolem kterých procházel, ale nikoho neviděl, ani neslyšel. Jen trpaslíka dupajícího netrpělivě z jednoho konce svého vězení na druhý.

Pomalu si oddechl a sáhl na ruku, aby si prsten opět sundal. V tu chvíli zaváhal, tentokrát nejistý, jestli to má udělat. Ty světla byla podezřelá. Možná to byla nějaká past. Možná, že si Tauriel zdržující se pořád kolem Kiliho cely tam nechodila s mladým trpaslíkem povídat, nýbrž sledovat jednoho malého hobitího zloděje plížícího se chodbami.

„Prokletý malý hobit… co ho tak zdrželo?“ rozezněl panující ticho tlumený, rozzlobením zhrublý hlas, který Bilba nejen vytrhl z jeho paranoidních myšlenek, ale hlavně ho přiměl dokončit načatý pohyb a stáhnout si prsten z ruky. Tentokrát opět docela snadno jako o pár poschodí výše, jako kdyby prostě jen stačilo, aby Thorin nebo možná každý z trpaslíků jen řekl, aby si ho sundal, a ono to fungovalo.

Trochu nechápavě se podíval na svou ruku, kde zlatý kroužek spočíval, načež se zamračením na tváři potřásl hlavou a skryl svůj malý poklad do kapsičky u vesty.

„Stráže… Ale už jsem tady,“ odpověděl na Thorinovu otázku a vystoupil do světla u jeho cely.

„Bilbo. Konečně,“ zavrčel trpaslík pod vousy a rukama sevřel mříže, přitištěný na nich podobně, jako Kili o pár mater výš, když mluvil s Tauriel.

Vyloudilo mu to na tváři drobný, možná i trochu šibalský úsměv, který se ještě rozšířil, když přistoupil k cele a Thorin po něm sáhl, aby si ho přitáhl blíž. Sotva se stačil nadechnout před tím, než byla jeho ústa překryta rty a než na tváři ucítil dobře známé škrábání vousů. Vřele mu polibek oplatil a prsty vpletl do vousů. Po nejspíš několika týdnech, kdo ví, jestli ne měsíci, kdy tu byli všichni uvěznění, Thorinovi vyrostly vousy dost na to, aby se jimi mohl nejen prohrabovat, ale mohl je i prsty pročísnout. Ten pocit a možnost to udělat byly neobvyklé, vždyť v Kraji nikdo vousy neměl a zvláště ne ženy, ale zároveň to bylo příjemné. Skoro stejné, jako moci někomu probírat se chlupy na nohách.

Odtáhl se z polibku, ale jen proto, aby mohl prsty pročísnout plnovous a ve skutečnosti si ho poprvé také pořádně prohlédnout. Jeho stinný prstenový svět mu umožňoval vidět Thorinovu tvář, dokonce i jeho výrazy, ale neviděl barvy a struktury, ne tak, jako teď v modravém světle z lamp po stranách cely. Nikdy tedy ve skutečnosti neviděl dorůstající plnovous, jehož konečky teď padaly trpaslíkovi až na hrudník. Měl tmavě hnědou barvu stejně jako Thorinovy vlasy, jen možná o něco světlejší, a stříbrné pramínky, které byly na hlavě tak dobře patrné, se tady omezovaly jen na pár nenápadných vousů. Bylo to docela fascinující, opravdu, stejně jako tichý povzdech, který tím z trpaslíkových úst vyloudil a to, jak se jeho doteku poddal.

„Kdykoliv se zpozdíš, začínám mít obavy, že tě chytili,“ povzdechl si Thorin hlubokým hlasem, přičemž ovinul svou ruku kolem jeho zápěstí a vyprostil pátrajících prsty ze svých vousů. „Jak jsou na tom ostatní?“

S jistou neochotou zaměřil své myšlenky na otázku, která mu byla položena, ale to neznamenalo, že se vzdá příjemného horkého doteku. Naopak, vymanil se ze sevření Thorinovy ruky a propletl s ním prsty.

„Zdraví, živí a ne moc dobře naladění z toho, že jsou stále zavření. Takže vlastně… pořád stejně, to jen ty se máš lépe,“ dodal a pohledem putoval nahoru ke světlům.

„Ano, světla,“ zavrčel a také se podíval vzhůru, ač světla nemohl vidět. „Přinesla je sem dnes nějaké elfka. Zajímalo by mě, co tím sledují? Pokud si Thranduil myslí, že mu budu za takovou nesmyslnou maličkost vděčný, tak je hloupější než většina ostatních elfů. Jsem trpaslík, nebojím se tmy, ani kamenných stěn.“

„Elfka? A neměla ta elfka náhodou dlouhá, světle hnědé až nazrzlé vlasy?“ zeptal se, jelikož v něm klíčilo docela zvláštní podezření, kdo byl tím dárcem světel a hlavně proč.

„Ano, to měla. Víš, kdo to je nebo za jakým účelem to udělala?“

„Ehm… dejme tomu, že se budu muset omluvit Kilimu. Někdy nejspíš impertinentní poznámky vážně fungují,“ zamumlal asi spíš pro sebe a s jistou nevírou v hlase, zato rozhodně k Thorinovu zmatení, které se mu odrazilo na tváři. „To vlastně není… Vůbec není podstatné, co jsem teď říkal. Nevšímej si toho,“ mávl ledabyle rukou, velmi dobře si vědom, že by určitě teď a možná ani nikdy neměl mluvit o tom, jak dobře si Kili rozumí s Tauriel. „Důležitější je, že už mám docela určitě spolehlivý plán, jak vás odsud dostat.“

„Ha! Věděl jsem, že to dokážeš. Kdy odcházíme?“

„Není to úplně tak snadné a zabere to nějaký čas, asi tak čtyři dny, podle okolností. Nejdřív musím vzít strážným klíče od vašich cel…“ odpověděl a nadechl se k podrobnějšímu popisu jejich útěku, pyšný sám na sebe, jak dobře to vymyslel, jenže Thorin ho nenechal pokračovat.

„Proč ti bude krádež klíčů trvat čtyři dny?“ přerušil ho ne zrovna milým dotazem. „Vezmi je hned a jdeme.“

„Ne, teď ještě nemůžeme odejít. Náš plán musí být přesně načasovaný,“ odvětil, popravdě trochu podrážděný, že byl přerušen dřív, než stačil svůj záměr vysvětlit.

„Čtyři dny jsou příliš mnoho. Chci se z této cely dostat hned.“

„To nejde. Ještě musíš být trpělivý.“

„Byl jsem trpělivý dost dlouho,“ zavrčel zle, pustil Bilbovu ruku a ustoupil od mříží, nejspíš jen proto, aby mohl na hobita shlédnout ledovým pohledem, při kterém mu mrzly konečky prstů na nohou. „Déle než ty jsi vůbec naživu. Desetiletí v exilu, měsíce na cestách a týdny v tomto páchnoucím elfském vězení. Erebor je tam někde,“ ukázal rukou do dálky, kamsi za něj, „na dosah ruky, jen pár dní cesty za hranicemi Hvozdu,“ sevřel ruku v pěst a přimhouřil rozezleně oči, „a já, místo, abych šel za voláním svého domova, tu sedím v cele, poslouchám tvé nejasné narážky na plán, o kterém mi nechceš nic říct, a čekám. Nikdy jsem nebyl z nejtrpělivějších a teď už pohár přetekl. Nebudu dál vyčkávat.“

„Co tedy chceš, abych udělal?“ rozhodil rukama v napůl rozzlobeném a napůl bezradném gestu. „Mám vám sem snad potajmu nanosit vaše zbraně, otevřít cely a... a... a nechat vás se probojovat ven?“

„Hmm, to není marný nápad.“

„Ne! Ne, ne, ne… Ó ne, tak to v žádném případě!“ divoce zamával rukou. „Víš vůbec…! Nahoře jsou stovky elfů, možná i tisíce, a hromady stráží s luky, meči, dýkami a já nevím čím vším ještě. Přes to se nemůžete dostat silou.“

„Elfové nebo skřeti - to už není takový rozdíl,“ prohlásil Thorin zhrublým hlasem, přičemž si mírně odfrkl při slově 'elf'. „Každý z nás s přehledem zvládne na sto z nich a je nás třináct, s tebou čtrnáct. Mohli bychom se odsud dostat se ctí.“

„Nebo bychom spíš se ctí skončili jako mrtvoly prošpikované šípy!“ zvedl hlas, až zbytečně moc, ani ne tak ve zlosti, která s ním také zmítala, jako spíše ze strachu při představě mrtvého Thorina a ostatních trpaslíků. „Můj plán je docela bezpečný. Jen malé, úplně malinkaté riziko,“ ukázal prsty pár milimetrů, což bylo hodně přehnané, protože jeho plán byl na vkus jednoho obyčejného hobita vlastně hodně nebezpečný, „že nás někdo zabije… Dobře, možná ne až tak úplně malé,“ uznal s dalším neurčitým zamáváním, „ale rozhodně menší, než nějaké… nějaké šílené plížení se se zbraněmi v rukách. Dostanu nás odsud potichu a než si elfové vůbec všimnou, že jsme pryč, dávno budeme u Osamělé hory. Jenom mi musíš… důvěřovat,“ vyslovil poslední slovo bez předešlého zadýchaného rozhořčení a strachu, vlastně spíše znělo jako naléhavý povzdech.

„Cožpak mi zbývá něco jiného? Jsem tu zamčený a jediný, kdo může získat klíče od mé cely, jsi ty,“ odsekl trpaslík hrubě.

Nepříjemný bodavý pocit mu projel žaludkem, přeběhl po zádech, kde zastudil, a skončil v hořkosti a svíravě vzadu v krku. Opět to byl Thorin, který dokázal jedinou větou tnout do živého masa, a dělal to schválně, nemilosrdně, někdy až s pohrdáním. Dříve to bylo jenom ponižující, připomnělo mu to, že je jenom obyčejný hobit z Kraje, žádný válečník nebo hrdina, ale teď to bolelo docela jinak. Někde u… srdce. Tam to štíplo způsobem, který neznal a popravdě ani znát nechtěl.

„Inu… ne, nejspíš ne,“ opáčil mdlým hlasem, kterým zakryl svou bolest. „Snad si alespoň, až tě zase zklamu, pomyslíš, že to bylo z hlouposti a nešikovnosti, a ne zrady. Protože… no, ano, jsem pro tebe pořád jen zbytečná přítěž a hloupý hobit z Kraje, který se hodí jen… jen k.... jen k dělání… věcí,“ vyplivl hrubě poslední slovo, ani se při tom nestačil začervenat, a už se obrátil, aby odtud odešel léčit své rozpaky jinam.

Silná a rychlá ruka však drapla po jeho předloktí, až to zabolelo, a prudce ho stáhl směrem k cele. Vzepřel se, alespoň trochu, jenže chodidla mu po kamenné podlaze sklouzla, takže nezabránil tomu, že se ocitl přimáčknutý na mřížích, břicho vtištěné mezi chladným železem, ale zároveň přimáčknuté na Thorinův horký hrudník. Navíc ho v okamžiku zezadu objala silná ruka, která mu bránila se pohnout, zatímco mu druhá, dřív než stačil zaprotestovat, nadzdvihla bradu a pak mu všechen dech z plic vzal hrubý, tvrdý polibek. Thorinovy vousy ho poškrábaly na tváři a jeho zuby mu přejeli přes ret, až si byl podle slané železité chuti jist, že právě ochutnává vlastní krev.

Zoufale zasténal, rozpolcený mezi rozhořčením nad takovými způsoby manipulace a příjemným, vřelým pocitem, který mu hrubý polibek přinesl. Snad už v těch pustinách a temných chodbách elfského města nadobro ztratil všechno slušné vychování, ale právě to rozhořčení se z jeho mozku vykouřilo až nezdravě rychle. Objal Thorina kam až rukou dosáhl, což nebylo vzhledem k mřížím ani zdaleka tak moc, jak by si přál, a nejen že se polibku poddal, ještě ho prodloužil a pokusil se, alespoň trochu změnit tu tvrdost, se kterou se k němu Thorinovi rty tiskly, v něco měkčího. Jemnějšího. Delšího. Vlastně ne tak překvapivě se mu to skutečně povedlo, a když se pak opět pomalu odtáhl, neshlížely na něj ledově modré oči plné podrážděnosti hraničící se zlostí, nýbrž dvě studánky plné smutné něhy.

„Tebou zmíněné… věci, jsou jen částí toho, čeho si na tobě cením, můj malý zloději,“ pronesl Thorin s měkkostí v hlase, kterou by u něj málokdo čekal, pokud neměl to štěstí, že by ho skutečně poznal. Vědomí, že takových lidí je jen velmi málo, stejně jako skutečnost, že on, Bilbo Pytlík, je jedním z mála vyvolených, ho vždycky až moc rychle zbavila všech argumentů. Docela ostudné, vzhledem k tomu, že si vždy připadal jako docela výřečný hobit, když už na to přišlo.

„Ano… ehm, já to vím, vím. I když samozřejmě si myslím, že jsem v těch… věcech, dost dobrý na to, abys mě měl rád kvůli nim… Čímž samozřejmě nechci říct, že já bych tě měl rád jen kvůli nim. To by bylo ode mne velmi… velmi negentlemanské. Ach…“ vydechl polohlasně, jelikož se opět dostal do řeky vlastních zmatených myšlenek a Thorin, jako nejednou předtím, nad proudem jeho slov vysoce vyklenul obočí a jeho rty cukaly v drobném posměšku. „Jen jsem chtěl říct, že chci, abys mi věřil, že vás dostanu ven a postarám se o to, aby se nikomu nic nestalo.“

„Věřím ti, Bilbo, věřím ti víc, než komukoliv jinému. Vím, že ty jediný bys mě nikdy nezradil a že budeš stát po mém boku až do konce… naší cesty. Takový je náš osud,“ vyslovil slova o osudu se stejnou vážností, ač čistším hlasem, jako když ho tu Bilbo poprvé našel v horečkách. Tak jako tenkrát, ani teď nevěděl, co by na to měl říct, neboť se zdálo, že pro trpaslíka je jejich společný osud něčím pevným a neměnným. On sám na osud nikdy skutečně nevěřil. Snad proto, že jeho život v Pytli byl tak klidný, že nad osudem nemusel uvažovat nebo prostě jen… nevěřil. Nehodlal se ale přít, jestli to byla Thorinova víra, zvláště z těch prostých důvodů, že pokud by jim ten proslavený osud přál ještě dál než do konce jejich cesty, pak by se vlastně nezlobil. Ani trochu ne.

„Dobře. Já… já děkuji ti za tvou důvěru, opravdu si jí cením,“ prohlásil stejně vážně jako Thorin a natáhl se pro jeden krátký polibek. „Teď už musím… raději se vrátím, než se budou měnit stráže. Je jich pak na chodbách hrozně moc a proplétat se mezi nimi… Haha! Připadám si jako míček při minigolfu.“

„Jistě. A dávej na sebe pozor,“ požádal ho Thorin pořád stejně jemně, svým velkým prstem při tom přejel po Bilbových rtech a pak na ně trpaslík ještě vtiskl krátký polibek.

„Budu, to se neboj. Sice hobiti bydlí v podzemí, ale naše pelouchy jsou rozhodně hezčí, než tyhle vlhké cely a já v žádné z nich nechci strávit zbytek svého života, “ ujistil ho a povzbudivě se usmál. „Miluji tě,“ dodal před dalším krátkým polibkem, neuvědomuje si, co říká, dokud pod jeho dotekem Thorin neztuhl. V tu chvíli se odtáhl s otázkou na rtech, když tu mu došlo, co před chvíli řekl. Jeho vlastní hlas, vyznání, které učinil bez varování nebo rozmyslu, mu rezonovalo v hlavě. Směsice studu a popravdě také paniky ho v mžiku docela zachvátila a znemožnila mu udělat cokoliv jiného, než němě otevírat pusu. Nikdy nic takového nikomu neřekl, ani si nikdy nepomyslel, že to udělá, zvláště ne tak neuváženě a aniž by si byl jistý, že mu bude vráceno stejně. Což si jistý nebyl, vlastně byl každým okamžikem při pohledu do strnulé trpasličí tváře a hlubokých modrých očí víc jist, že právě udělal obrovskou chybu a všechno, co mezi nimi bylo, zničil.

„Omlouvám se,“ vyhrkl, jelikož omluvou se nikdy nedalo nic zkazit. „To co jsem řekl, ze mě vypadlo, aniž bych přemýšlel. Nemusíš… já rozhodně ne… ne-neočekávám, že bys mi odpověděl stejně. Jen jsem to plácl,“ vysvětloval rychle, zděšený z toho, jak se Thorinovo obočí pomalu přibližuje k sobě.

„Tvá slova nebyla myšlena vážně?“ zeptal se trpaslík k jeho překvapení hlasem spíš dotčeným, ostatně i samotná otázka byla… jiná než Bilbo očekával.

„Né!“ vykřikl a pevně stiskl látku Thorinovi košile. „Tedy chtěl jsem říct ano a ne, ne jako že byla myšlena vážně, takže ano, já… Miluji tě,“ vyslovil to podruhé, tentokrát vědomě a přijímaje všechny následky, které to bude mít. „Je to prostě tak. Zamiloval jsem se do občas docela mrzutého a podrážděného trpasličího krále, protože jsem… hloupě statečný syn své matky.“ Jemně se zasmál, možná s trochou hořkosti příznačné pro sarkasmus, což byl druh smíchu, který mu často pomáhal vyrovnat se s docela absurdními situacemi. A co bylo absurdnější než hobití vyznání lásky věnované trpaslíkovi kdesi v kořenech obrovského stromu obývaného elfy.

„Pak bys měl vědět, že tvé city jsou opětovány, ghivashel,“ prohlásil Thorin opět stejně měkce jako předtím.

Smích mu zamrzl na rtech a rychle se změnil ve výraz šoku a také trochy nedůvěry. Nebyl si jistý, jestli slyšel správně, ale zdálo se, že mu Thorin právě vyznal lásku. Svým velmi osobitým způsobem, samozřejmě, tak, že vlastně nic o lásce neřekl, ale přesto… Němě sklapl pusu, o které si až teď uvědomil, že ji má trochu pootevřenou.

„Ty… miluješ… mě?“ Ukázal si na hruď, jelikož potřeboval, aby ho trpaslík o svých slovech ještě ujistil. Slyšet to nahlas podruhé by opravdu hodně pomohlo.

Thorinovy oči potemněly a jeho čelisti se napnuly ve strnulém výrazu neochoty cokoliv říkat.

„Už jsem řekl. Nebudu se opakovat,“ zavrčel místo odpovědi, kterou Bilbo požadoval, ale vlastně o to víc to bylo upřímné.

Náhle si připadal docela jako ten malý kluk, který se schovával za máminou sukni, když první stejně stará hobitka přišla s věnečkem do jejich zahrady na Dně Pytle, aby mu ho darovala výměnou za pár dětských hubiček a pobíhání ruku v ruce po okolních kopcích. Nebyly to žádní motýli v břiše, tak cítil spíše strach a paniku, ne, byl to prostě jen připitomělý úsměv, který se usadil na jeho tváři a za který se momentálně ani trochu nestyděl. Ke cti a slušnému vychování musel přičíst, že se ho opravdu snažil potlačit, stejně jako bezdůvodní hihňání, které se mu dralo na rty, ale až polohlasně nespokojené zavrčení, opravdu způsobilo, že se ve skutečnosti smát nezačal.

„Promiň, to je jen… Najednou si připadám, jako kdyby mi zase bylo třicet.“ Úsměv bláznivého dítěte mu pořád zůstával na rtech, toho se zbavit nedokázal a nejspíš ani nechtěl.

„Chm! Romantický, hloupý blázne,“ zavrčel Thorin s úšklebkem na rtech, ale znovu si ho k sobě přitáhl a vtiskl polibek do jeho vlasů. Krátký, který ho donutil vydechnout a zavřít na chvíli oči. Někdy bylo docela podivné, když se k němu právě takto trpaslík sklonil nebo mu prohrábl vlasy trochu jako dítěti. Ne špatné, ani trochu, jen nezvyklé pro ten pocit bezpečí, který právě zažíval, když se mu široká trpasličí ruka probírala ve vlasech. S povzdechem se ale odtáhl.

„Vážně musím jít…“ vysvětlil a neurčitě mávl rukou směrem ke schodům.

„Budu čekat,“ pokývl trpaslík hlavou.

„Ehm… ano, to jistě,“ přitakala roztržitě a potácivě zacouval od cely na podivně lehkých nohách, skoro jako kdyby právě vypil celý tuplák piva bez nádechu. Pro spořádaného Pytlíka v nejlepších letech trochu nevhodné chování, ne, že by na tom v elfských žalářích nějak záleželo, ale stejně… Zvážněl, popotáhl si vestičku a poskládal svůj připitomělý úsměv do seriózního výrazu, se kterým se mírně uklonil a obrátil na patě, aby vyrazil po schodech nahoru. Zaváhal sotva po dvou krocích, s náhlou myšlenkou na jazyku, kterou prostě musel vyslovit.

Rychle se obrátil a vrátil se zpět k mřížím.

„To slovo... ghivel.“

„Ghivashel,“ opravil ho Thorin.

„Ghivashel; co znamená?“

Je to v Khuzdul… našem jazyce. Označujeme tak někoho, kdo je nám blízký…“ krátce se odmlčel a jeho obočí se k sobě mírně přiblížila v zamračení, „Je blízký našemu srdci, ale ne ve smyslu… rodiny.“ Následovala další váhavá odmlka. „Volný překlad do běžné řeči je… můj nejdražší poklad nebo taky ‚největší poklad všech mých pokladů‘,“ přeložil s jemným úsměvem, přičemž hřbetem prstu přejel po Bilbově čelisti.

„Oh, to je… velmi...“

„Chtěl jsi jít,“ přerušil ho Thorin.

„Jistě. Ano. Jít. Už na tom pracuji,“ potřásl hlavou.

Vyrazil opět ke schodům, tentokrát doopravdy a s lehkostí, kterou nezažil za všechny ty poslední týdny plížení po temných koutech elfského města. Prvních pár schodů, než mu světlo z lamp u Thorinovy cely zmizelo z očí, dokonce téměř zapomněl na prsten. Potom si ovšem položil s jemným úsměvem ruku na stále se houpající žaludek a jeho prsty zavadily o kulatou vybouleninu na kapse. Úsměv se mu ještě rozšířil, sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl svůj prsten. Krásně zlatě se leskl ve zdejším mdlém světle.

Natáhl si ho na prst. Dokud bude mít jeho a Thorina, nemůže se mu nic stát a jeho plán vyjde. S teplým, zlatým kroužkem na prstu si tím byl obzvlášť jist, když rychle stoupal nahoru kolem cel trpaslíků zpět ke strážnici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce  
> Ghivashel - Abych byla upřímná, stáhla jsem si hodně obsáhlý slovník trpasličího jazyka a tohle slovo jsem tam nenašla. Nicméně se často používá v zahraničních ff, takže jsem ho ukradla. Nejspíš je to fánonický prvek, což koneckonců nikdy nevadí, hlavní je, když si člověk při psaní uvědomuje, že pracuje s fánonickými prvky. :-)  
> Omlouvám se za Tauril a její naivitu, pokusím se to do příště napravit. :-D
> 
> Za komentáře děkuji, případný "kudos" je vítán.


	3. Chapter 3

Musel klíče držet oběma rukama, jinak dělaly při sbíhání schodiště příliš velký hluk. Chvátal schod za schodem, proběhl kolem spícího Filiho i Kiliho, čmárajícího na zeď vlastními nehty, až dolů do posledního patra, kde temnotu prozařovalo jediné světlo. U paty schodiště se musel zastavit, opřít rukama o kolena a pořádně se vydýchat, jinak by snad ani nemohl mluvit. Běžel celou cestu ze skladu do strážnice, tam se musel zasloužit o svůj titul Mistra Zloděje, když napůl spícímu veliteli vytáhl klíče zpoza pasu, a pak všechny ty schody až sem dolů. Proklaté vysoké schody stavěné pro dlouhé elfské nohy.

„Je tady někdo?“

Nadechl se, aby Thorinovi odpověděl, když v tom mu došlo, že má stále na ruce prsten, a kdyby se trpaslík podíval skrze mříže, nejspíš by to vypadalo, jako když mluví ze vzduchu. Stáhl se tedy ke stěně, prsten si sundal z ruky a bezpečně ho uložil do své kapsičky od vesty, teprve až potom vystoupil do světla, k Thorinovu velkému překvapení, ale i potěšení, které se mihlo po jeho tváři v krátkém úsměvu.

„Půlčíku, jsi tu brzy.“

„Ano a mám tohle!“ Pozvedl své ukořistěné klíče, aby je Thorin dobře viděl. Trpaslíkovy oči se krátce rozšířily v údivu, než se v nich potěšeně zalesklo a získaly temný odstín modré. Mříže trochu zavrzaly, jak je Thorin sevřel v rukách.

„Konečně. Téměř jsem nedoufal, že nás odsud opravdu dostaneš. Opět si mě překvapil… mile,“ dodal hlubokým hlasem, který Bilbovi vyslal po zádech příjemně zachvění. Nenápadně se ošil a polkl, a aby své rozpaky zakryl, rychle přistoupil k cele a začal za trpaslíkova netrpělivého mručení zkoušet klíče.

„Ještě jsem nás odsud nedostal, tak… nepředbíhejme událostem. Jak se říká - neříkej hop, dokud jsi nepřeskočil,“ odpověděl nervózně. Srdce se mu třáslo nejen z běhu sem, ale i ze strachu, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby něco nevyšlo. Jeho plán, geniální a skvělý plán, který už mu tak skvělý náhle nepřišel, závisel na tolika náhodách, že se mu jen z té představy točila hlava a třásly ruce. Přesto se mu ale hned na třetí pokus podařilo najít správný klíč – docela štěstí, kdy zvážil, kolik desítek jich na kroužku vyselo – a zámek s nepatrným cvaknutím povolil. Sáhl po mříži, aby celu otevřel, ale Thorin ho předběhl. Zatlačil do nich tak prudce, až se hobit zapotácel a málem upadl, kdyby ho silné ruce nezadržely těsně před tím, než se mohl uhodit o kamennou zeď kousek od svého spánku.

„Thorine, nemůžeš -“

Jeho mumlaný protest byl umlčen krátkým hrubým polibkem, při kterém ho trpaslík přitiskl k chladné zdi a téměř zvedl ze země. V duchu mu proběhl obrázek sebe samého, tam v Meddědově chalupě, jak je přitisknutý na dveřích ložnice. Vzpomínky si, velmi nevhodně vzhledem k nebezpečnosti situace, ve které se nacházeli, táhly dál a donutily ho sténavě vydechnout, zatímco konečně Thorina po dlouhé době objal kolem těla. Tiskl se k jeho horké hrudi, teď už tak dobře známým měkkým oblinám na hrudníku, a uvědomoval si, jak velice mu to scházelo. Společně s dotekem vousů na čelisti, krku a pak i uchu. Bylo to prostě jiné než prostrkávat ruce mřížemi pro těch pár omezených doteků, při kterých se vám železné latě zařezávaly do břicha.

„Zasloužíš si ke svému podílu něco navíc,“ vydechl mu Thorin zblízka do obličeje, když se trochu odtáhl.

„Eh… nemyslím, že potřebuji víc zlata,“ podotkl, úsměv mu zacukal koutky.

„Kdo tu mluvil o zlatě?“ zavrčel trpaslík stále tak hluboce jako předtím a naklonil se blíž.

„Oh…“ zamrkal a ucítil, jak se mu zahřály uši.

Thorin se nad jeho rozpaky křivě, ale pobaveně usmál, načež ho pustil ze sevření.

„Co teď?“

„Teď vyzvedneme ostatní a pak… to bude trochu složitější,“ řekl raději neurčitě, jeho přesvědčení, že znát celý plán by nebylo zdravé pro nikoho, stále přetrvávalo.

„Složitější? Proč? Jestli má tvůj plán vyjít, musím ho znát, a právě teď je ideální doba mi o něm konečně říct, “ vyzval ho Thorin, zřejmě neochotný jít s ním, dokud se nedozví zbytek plánu.

V duchu si povzdechl nad trpasličí tvrdohlavostí a neústupnosti, se kterou na něj Thorin shlížel zpod přimhouřených očí. Zvláště on měl tu nejtvrdší palici, kterou Bilbo kdy viděl. Opravdu.

„V mém plánu jsou zahrnuté jisté věci, které…“ promnul si nervózně čelo, „které, řekněme, nebudou asi všemi přijaty s nadšením, proto bude lepší, když nikdo z vás nebude znát celý můj plán. Nebudeme se pak muset dohadovat a ztrácet tak čas.“

Rozhostilo se krátké ticho, během kterého si ho trpaslík prohlížel, aby pak mírně kývl.

„Dobrá. Budu ti věřit,“ odpověděl ne zrovna přesvědčeně nebo dokonce ochotně, ale i to stačilo.

„Děkuji,“ řekl s úlevným úsměvem.

Jednoho tvrdohlavého trpaslíka ke spolupráci tedy donutil, teď už mu zbývalo jenom ostatních dvanáct, kterým bude muset do hlavy vtlouct, že se mají potichu plížit, nikoliv se po cestě do vinného sklepa pokoušet zabít každého elfa, na kterého narazí. To bude prostě hračka. Jednoduchý úkol pro hobita propašovat městem plným elfů, kteří doslova slyší trávu růst, skupinku hlučných trpaslíků. Jak jen se mohl někdy obávat, že by jeho plán mohl nevyjít, pomyslel si sarkasticky, když se s Thorinem v závěsu vydal nahoru.

První na řadě byli v Fili s Kilim.

„Bilbo, co tu… Strýčku!“ přerušil se Kili výkřikem.

„Strýc?! Thorin je tady?!“ přidal se k němu Fili a přitiskl se na mříže, jen aby trochu viděl.

„Ano, ale nemusíte proto…“

„Jsem tu. Buďte potichu,“ nenechal ho Thorin domluvit a jeho slova určitě zaúčinkovala lépe, než kdyby to byl Bilbo, kdo požádá trpaslíky o ticho. Vypadalo to totiž, že skoro přestali dýchat, jak potichoučku byli. Sice nervózně přešlapovali na místě, protože mu chvíli trvalo, než otevřel jejich cely, ale nevydali ani hlásku, žádné pobídky, aby si pospíšil, dokonce ani rozzlobené mručení. Zato ho ale Kili opět málem srazil mřížemi na zem, když se vyhrnul ze svého vězení ven a bez zaváhání se vrhl do Thorinova pevného objetí. Však ho Fili následoval hned vzápětí, ale tomu alespoň Bilbo stačil včas uhnout.

Úsměvy na tvářích Filiho a Kiliho byly tak široké a jejich oči tak jasné, že jim to ubírala… inu, nejspíš pár desetiletí a trochu se podobali šťastným dětem, kteří vidí svého dlouho ztraceného příbuzného. Zatímco pohled, který jim Thorin věnoval a kterým je starostlivě sjel od hlavy až k patě byl docela rodičovský. Tak obávající se a laskavý, že se Thorinovi jinak většinou přísné rysy zjemnily docela jiným způsobem, než na jaký byl zvyklý, a přitom si byl docela jist, že to, jak se na něj díval, když mu sevřel tvář v dlaních, bylo jemné jako nové, sametové sako. Natolik rodinné, že si, ani netušil jak, představil Thorina, jak drží malého Kiliho a Filiho na svých rukách. Představa sice pěkná, ale přišla v hodně špatný čas. Stráže se mohly každou chvíli začít probouzet, jak už totiž věděl, elfové měli až neslušně krátkou opici.

„Nerad přerušuji rodinné setkání, ale opravdu nemáme moc času nazbyt,“ vstoupil jim do toho trochu hrubě, ale dostatečně naléhavě a s obavou, aby si to nevzali osobně. Thorin své synovce ovšem jen propustil s drobným pokývnutím a pak pokynul rukou, aby poslal Bilba po schodech nahoru jako prvního.

Rychle vyběhl do dalšího patra, následovaný spořádaně všemi třemi trpaslíky, k Balinově, Gloinově a Oinově cele. I po jejich propuštění následovaly srdečné pozdravy. Zvláště Gloin a Oin se vzájemně pevně sevřeli v náručí a Balin zase poplácal Thorina po rameni, zatímco silně tiskl jeho ruku a oběma mladým trpaslíkům věnoval silný úder do zad – víc, než co ho Bilbo viděl dřív udělat.

O patro výš se odehrála téměř stejná scéna, až na to, že tady se všichni trpaslíci Thorinovi pouze uctivě a hluboce uklonili, hned jak se vzájemně zobjímali, a Dwalin mu sevřel pevně ramena v přátelském stisku, které mu Thorin opětoval stejně.

„Jaký je plán?“ zeptal se Dwalin, jen co spustil ruce z Thorinových ramen a díval se, jak jinak, než na svého krále.

„Teď půjdeme o dvě patra výš, kolem strážnice a pak… dál,“ odpověděl mu místu tázaného Bilbo, přeci jen to byl jeho plán. „Tiše a nenápadně, jako hobit kradoucí se do cizí spižírny, ano, prosím?“ požádal je snad dostatečně zřetelně.

Trpaslíci si po jeho slovech vyměnili pohledy, než se všichni obrátili na Thorina, jako kdyby to byl ve skutečnosti on, kdo za celým velkým útěkem z elfského vězení stojí. Modré oči se krátce obrátily k němu, jen nečitelný záblesk, nic víc a pak se trpasličí král podíval na ostatní.

„Pan Pytlík vede. Budeme ho následovat tiše a bez protestů,“ dodal důrazně, nejspíš proto, že z Dwalinovi hrudi vyšlo nespokojené zamručení, ale i tak opět Thorinova slova zapůsobila dokonale.

Všichni se s důvěrou obrátili na něj, nebo přinejmenším větší část z nich, jako třeba Kili nebo Bofur a Ori, a očekávali jeho příkazy. Pokud by jim to vydrželo, mohli by se odsud vážně nakonec dostat.

„Pojďte za mnou,“ pokynul jim a sám se pustil po schodech nahoru.

Bez prstenu chvíli trvalo, než se v příšeří chodeb a schodišť zorientoval, zvláště proto, že za sebou cítil Thorinovu znervózňující přítomnost, ale naštěstí se tudy nachodil tolik, že než se dostali do částí, které měl o něco méně probádané, už si byl ve svých krocích naprosto jist. A ještě jistější si byl svým sluchem. Jakmile neměl podporu stínového prstenového světa, který mu umožňoval tak dobře vidět, jeho bystrý hobití sluch ještě zesílil. Kromě těžkých kroků třinácti trpaslíků za svými zády slyšel i opilecké mumlání ve strážnici, kolem které procházeli, nebo vzdálené hlasy elfů. Stráží nejspíš, ale zatím ne dost blízko, aby je mohly vidět, stejně to však raději vzal jinou cestou. Trochu delší, ale bezpečnější, alespoň tak se na první pohled jevila, kdyby jim okamžik na to další četa čtyř strážných téměř nezkřížila cestu.

Stačil za roh uskočit právě včas a ještě s sebou vzít i Thorina. Zbylí trpaslíci se překvapivě rychle a dokonce i tiše dokázali přitisknout ke stěně, aby je stráže nezahlédly. I tak ale Bilbovi srdce strachem málem vyskočilo z hrudi. Stačilo tak málo a chytli by je. Ještěže Thorinovo srdce bilo pomalu, klidně, jako kdyby žádné nebezpečí nehrozilo, to bylo hodně uklidňující. Nebýt jeho… Náhle se zarazil a zvedl pohled ke své ruce, pod kterou cítil trpaslíkův poklidný srdečný rytmus, aby zjistil, že má dlaň položenou přímo na jeho prsu. To se řadilo mezi to naprosto nejhorší možné chování, kterého se možná tak dopouštěli velcí lidé někde v hospodě, rozhodně ne slušně vychovaný hobit ve středních letech, a to bez ohledu na fakt, že Thorinova prsa byla jenom měkkými kopečky, které vlastně jako ženská ňadra ani nevypadaly.

„Omlouvám se,“ vyhrkl s červení stoupající mu na uši a rychle ustoupil dozadu. Dva zrádné kroky, kterými se dostal moc blízko okraje, pata se mu po něm smekla a málem se vydal vstříc temnotě dole, kdyby ho silná ruka neuchopila za klopy a nepřitáhla zpět na chodníček. Rázem se ocitl zpět v blízkosti svalnatého a zároveň, jak dobře věděl, i příjemně měkkého hrudníku, od kterého se snažil předtím raději co nejrychleji dostat pryč.

„Dejte pozor, kam šlapete, pane Pytlíku, ať se nezabijete dřív, než získáte svůj podíl z pokladu,“ zamručel Thorin způsobem, který přišel Bilbovi velmi dráždivý. Slib odměny navíc, který dole u cely od trpaslíka dostal, byl z jeho slov cítit tak silně, až se mu z toho udělal knedlík v krku.

„Ano, já…“ střelil pohledem po zbytku skupiny, která se na ně dívala a zvláště intenzivní pohled jim věnoval Balin, pak ale zase rychle vzhlédl nahoru do modrých očí. „Budu opatrnější,“ zamumlal a raději se opravdu opatrně, vysmekl zpod mohutné paže.

Popravdě neviděl nic vtipného na tom, že ho Thorin zrovna teď dráždil tak hrozně neslušným, vyzývavým a zároveň příjemným způsobem. Nic, vůbec dočista nic. Takové laškování jednomu počestnému hobitovi na soustředění nepřidá, a že se soustředit potřeboval, když odbočili do téměř stejných chodeb vedoucích směrem k vinnému sklepu. Naštěstí šel tudy už tolikrát, že dokázal s pomocí prstů vypočítat všechny zatáčky i kolik odboček musí minout, aby se dostal, kam chtěl. K velkým půlkruhovým dveřím, které zůstaly přesně tak, jak je zanechal – trochu pootevřené, takže klika příliš nezaskřípěla, když ji vzal do ruky a zatlačil, aby dveře otevřel. Opatrně nahlédl dovnitř.

Elfové leželi opilí téměř do bezvědomí na stole, pod stolem a u zdi, stejně, jak je viděl, když odsud odcházel. Po všech těch sklenkách vína, které by možná dali jeden celý sud na každého, se ani nedivil, že se nemohou zvednout. Špatné pro ně a jejich hlavu, dobré pro něj a trpaslíky.

„Teď potichu, kolem zdi a za ty velké sudy,“ instruoval skupinku za sebou a sám se potichu sunul kupředu.

Plížení mu problém nedělalo, o trpaslících se to samé říct nedalo. Několikrát za sebou uslyšel zaškobrtnutí těžké boty o stojany se sudy následované barvitou nadávku, řečenou tak nahlas, že se v takovou chvíli pokaždé napnul od konečků prstů snad až po vlasy. Měli opravdu velké štěstí, že žádná taková nehoda elfy nevzbudila, jen jednou se jeden z nich s mručením pohnul a přesunul si hlavu na druhou ruku. V té chvíli Bilbo na místě strnul a zůstal tak, dokud ho Thorin nepopostrčil kupředu. Byl mu za takové probrání opravdu vděčný a rád se skryl do relativního bezpečí velkých sudů s vínem. S výdechem se opřel o stěnu a v duchu i napůl nahlas si začal odpočítávat.

„To je osm.... deset... třináct. Výborně, jsme tu všichni,“ pochválil si ulehčeně. První část plánu vyšla. Dostali se až sem, aniž by je někdo chytil. Za takový výkon si v duchu hlasitě pogratuloval.

„Ano, jsme v mrňavém elfském vinném sklínku. Co tu budeme dělat? Východ tu žádný není. Jsme kvůli vám v pasti!“ obvinil ho Gloin.

„Možná jsme tu proto, abychom se utopili v sudech. Docela dobrá smrt, podle mě, a taky se tomu dá říkat plán útěku,“ podotkl Bofur se svým typickým humorem.

„Nooo... Bofur není tak daleko od pravdy,“ připustil, očekávaje přesně tu vlnu rozhořčeného vrčení, která se po jeho slovech vzedmula. „Potichu! Pššt! Pššt!“ Zamával rukama, jak se pokusil trpaslíky umlčet.

„Ticho!“ sykl Thorin rozkaz a všichni okamžitě zmlkli, načež se obrátil na Bilba. „V sudech nás ven nepropašujete, půlčíku. Váha žádného z nás neodpovídá váze sudu plného vína. Elfové ten rozdíl poznají.“

„To si ve skutečnosti nemyslím,“ oponoval mu. „Vlastně odsud dostanu nejen vás, ale i vaše zbraně, tedy alespoň některé,“ dodal s úsměvem a s velkou radostí se pokochal tím, jak se trpasličí tváře kolem něj rozzářily.

Trochu potutelně se usmál. Věděl, že to za tu námahu posledních dnů, kdy kmital ze zbrojnice a zase zpět obtěžkaný zbraněmi, prostě stálo. Úsměv mu na tváři přetrval, i když se musel protáhnout za poslední velký sud, dost daleko, kam ani elfové nenahlíželi, a pak odtamtud vytáhnout těžký, provazy pevně ovázaný balík plný zbraní, které sem nanosil. Vysoukal se s nimi ven, popostrčil je do kruhu trpaslíků, který se kolem otvoru zatím utvořil, a potom k balíku přiklekl. Pevné uzly, které tam sám uvázal, byly určitě pro trpaslíky příliš malé, proto bylo dobře, že ho nechali je rozvázat. Rozložil látku a konečně odhalil pochvy se zbraněmi, které se mu sem podařilo přinést. Šťastné povzdechy a mručení mu byly tou největší odměnou.

„Fili, Kili, tady jsou vaše nože, dýky a... ty dlouhé věci, co nevím, jestli je ještě nůž nebo už meč,“ řekl a vytáhl všechny zbraně obou mladých trpaslíků, načež vzhlédl ke Kilimu. „Luk bych sem propašovat dokázal, jenže do sudu by se nevešel. Omlouvám se.“

„To nevadí, pane Bilbo. Tohle bohatě stačí,“ ujistil ho Kili s úsměvem a vřele si přitiskl své zbraně na prsa.

„Ori, Nori a Dori,“ odříkal jména další tří, pro které tu měl jejich zbraně. Hlavně Oriho prak byl lehký, vlastně ho snad elfové ani nepovažovali za zbraň, že ho přihodili k ostatním na hromadu kožené zbroje, kterou z trpaslíků stáhli. To ale neznamenalo, že samotným majitelem nebyl přijat se stejným nadšením jako skutečné velké a těžké zbraně.

„A pro vás, Oine…“ vytáhl poslední zbraň a podal ji, společně s trubkou, která byla kupodivu též ve zbrojnici, starému trpaslíkovi, který obojí přijal s potěšeným mručení. „Víc zbraní jsem nepobral, jsou pro mě příliš těžké a velké. Třeba vaši sekeru, Dwaline, jsem nedokázal ani poposunout po zemi. Je mi to opravdu líto,“ podíval se omluvně po vysokém válečníkovi.

„Ještě bychom pro mou sekeru mohli dojít,“ navrhl Dwalin nespokojeným hlasem a už se i ohlížel zpět ke dveřím ze sklepa.

„Beztak by se s tebou do žádného sudu nevešla,“ podotkl Balin vlídně, načež se na Bilba usmál. „Děkujeme za vaší snahu, pane Pytlíku.“

„To nestálo za řeč, i když samozřejmě,“ postavil se a vypnul hruď, „bylo to ve skutečnosti opravdu nebezpečné plížit se s náručí plnou těžké oceli odsud do zbrojnice a zase upět. Jednou, když jsem zrovna nesl Noriho a Oinovu...“

„O tom nám budete vyprávět potom, jestli se odsud vůbec dostaneme živí. Co máte v plánu dál?“ přerušil ho Thorin otázkou, ale také temným pohledem, se kterým na něj z výšky shlédl. Přestože šlo do teď vše dobře a vypadalo to, že je trpasličí král s jeho plánem zatím spokojený, náhle vypadal naštvaně. Ne, rozhodně byl naštvaný.

„Počkat… ještě počkat, řekl jsem, že jsou na mě zbraně moc těžké, ale neřekl jsem, že jsou těžké všechny zbraně,“ dodal rychle, přičemž doufal, že meč, který sem s veškerou námahou, vynaloženou hlavně kvůli jeho délce, přinesl, by mohl Thorina potěšit. Ve skutečnosti mu ale trpaslík věnoval další dlouhý, temný pohled zpod přivřených víček, sjel s ním po jeho tváři a hrudi, trochu jako kdyby na ní bylo něco nepěkného, a pak spočinul zrakem na jílci Žihadla.

„To, co nosíte u pasu, se dá stěží nazvat zbraní,“ pronesl Thorin nemilosrdně.

Částečně šokovaně, ale hlavně zlostí, zalapal po dechu nad tak sprostými slovy, která si rozhodně nezasloužil. Snažil se, a to velmi usilovně, nejen je všechny dostat z vězení, do kterého se beztak uvrhli vlastní vinou, protože nedbali jeho rad a nebyli schopni držet se stezky, ale ještě jim přinesl zbraně, a teď se mu dostalo takového nevděku? Nebylo důležité, že to slyšel od Thorina… ne, vlastně to bylo důležité. Bylo to hodně důležité.

„Můj meč, ano, meč, tak přesně se to nazývá,“ prohlásil důrazně s prstem beze strachu namířeným na Thorinovu hruď, „je skutečná zbraň a je to vlastně moc dobrá zbraň. Také jsem ji dal jméno… ano, přesně tak, už zabil pár obřích pavouků, obrovského skřeta a vrrka… Opravdu chápu, že pro vaše trpasličí měřítka, kdy je normální vlastního manžela honit po rynku se sekerou v ruce, to asi nebude moc, ale já jsem hobit. Malý hobit z malého Kraje, co vlastní svůj malý meč a dal mu docela obyčejné, i když už ne tak malé jméno – Žihadlo! A opravdu bych ocenil, kdybyste mu tak do budoucnosti říkali, předem děkuji mnohokrát!“

Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl všechno to rozhořčení, které nechal vyznít ve svých slovech, a pak se rozhlédl po trpaslících. Jako obvykle, když jim něco řekl od plic – a že už se to párkrát stalo – na něj všichni zírali. Kupodivu většinou pobaveně nebo dokonce s vážným přikývnutím, nebo samozřejmě v případě Thorina vcelku nečitelně, ale alespoň už ne tak příkře a pohrdavě jako předtím.

„Dobrá, jak si přejete, pane Pytlíku,“ řekl Thorin nakonec s mírným přikývnutím. Beze vzteku nebo třeba netrpělivého podráždění, jeho hlas byl ve skutečnosti stejně bezvýrazný, jako jeho tvář. Bilbo si nebyl jistý, jestli je to dobře nebo ne, bylo to jenom matoucí, ale alespoň už neměl důvod se na něj zlobit. Vlastně ho všechno to ukřivděné rozčilení přešlo stejně rychle, jako se objevilo.

„Ano, to… děkuji,“ poděkoval rozpačitě, načež krátce pohlédl ke svým nohám na změť hadrů a pak zpět do Thorinovy nečitelné tváře. „Co jsem chtěl skutečně říct je, že jsou pro mě zbraně těžké, ale ne všechny,“ sklonil se k balíku a vytáhl poslední pochvu. „Třeba ne ty, které kovali vznešení elfové prvního věku,“ dodal a natáhl k Thorinovi pouzdro s jeho zbraní.

„Orkrist…!“ vydechl Thorin.

Podal zbraň do trpaslíkových natažených rukou a s uspokojením sledoval, jak se na jeho tváři objevil skutečný jemný úsměv, zatímco téměř něžně přejel po pochvě meče. Bezvýraznost zakrývající podráždění byla pryč, teď se k Bilbovi obrátily dvě radostí zářící oči a tvář, ve které byl dobře čitelný vděk. Než se stačil nadát nebo zaprotestovat, sevřel mu Thorin rameno a přitáhl si ho k sobě. V prvním okamžiku mu společně se strachem a zmatkem hlavou proběhla myšlenka, že ho tu Thorin v zápalu radosti nad shledáním se svým mečem snad políbí. Vzápětí ale byly jeho obavy rozehnány, jelikož trpaslík neudělal nic víc, než že přitiskl své čelo k jeho. S úlevou, zároveň i bodnutím zklamaní, že se polibek nekonal, se opřel kupředu a zavřel oči. Vlastně to nebyl vůbec špatný projev náklonnosti, i když trvalo jenom okamžik, než se Thorin opět odtáhl.

„Děkuji ti za získání mého meče, příteli.“

„Není za co,“ odpověděl se širokým úsměvem a pocitem hrdosti rozpínajícím se mu v hrudi.

Škoda, že si ten pocit nemohl vychutnat příliš dlouho. K jeho sluchu totiž dolehly hlasy blížících se stráží, které naneštěstí nezněly ani trochu opile. Byli ještě daleko, nejspíš někde na chodbě, ale rozhodně mířily do vinného sklepa. V duchu situaci poměrně barvitě pojmenoval, slovy, které by určitě neřekl nahlas.

„Sakramenská práce… jdou sem stráže. Rychle támhle do těch sudů,“ ukázal naléhavě k řadě sudů vyrovnaných na propadlišti do řeky. Což bylo naštěstí něco, o čem neměli trpaslíci ani potuchy, takže bez zaváhání uposlechli.

Jeden trpaslík do každého sudu, případně trochu napěchovat, třeba Bombura tam musel popostrčit dokonce nohou, a pak důkladně zaklapnout víko. Deset, jedenáct, dvanáct trpaslíků a jako poslední třináctý Thorin, který mu také pomohl ostatní dostat dovnitř. Hlavně Dwalina, kterému se představa toho být zavřený v sudu ani v nejmenším nepozdávala a o to těžší bylo ho do něj fyzicky dostat. Být na to Bilbo sám, snad by se mu to ani nepodařilo, ale Thorin jednoduše bez zaváhání zatlačil do trpaslíkovy holé lebky, vmáčkl ho dovnitř a pak nad ním zaklapl víko.

„Co ty?“ obrátil se k němu, jen co byl i Dwalin bezpečně uzavřený v sudu.

„Co co já?“ zeptal se roztržitě, elfské hlasy byly na jeho vkus až moc blízko a zdržování nebylo na místě.

„Třináct sudů, čtrnáct mužů,“ poukázal Thorin na řadu vyrovnaných a teď už dokonce i trpaslíky naplněných sudů opodál.

Otevřel pusu, načež ji zase zavřel a prstem rychle spočítal sudy. Opravdu jich bylo jenom třináct, nehledě na to, že by sám sebe asi těžko dokázal v sudu pořádně zavřít. Na to jaksi ve svém propracovaném plánu nepomyslel, leda tak, že by se teď zavřel v jednom sudu s Thorinem, jenže to si tak docela neuměl představit. Z mnoha důvodů. Takže jeho neschopnost napočítat do čtrnácti byla opravdu trochu… trapná. Ne, že by se k něčemu takovému chystal přiznat. To v žádném případě, proto nasadil seriózní, sebejistý a hlavně uklidňující úsměv.

„Neboj se, to mám vymyšlené,“ ujistil ho tak klidným hlasem, až to jeho samotného překvapilo. „A teď honem rychle do sudu, než tu budou elfové.“

Thorin mu věnoval jeden dlouhý nedůvěřivý pohled, ale neoponoval a bez řeči vklouzl do posledního prázdného sudu. Bilbo zaklapl jeho sud právě včas, když se dveře od sklepa otevřely a skupina elfů vešla do přední části. Poslední možnost dotáhnout jeho plán útěku až do konce, tedy vyjma té části, že pořád nevěděl, jak se odsud sám dostane až na jednu opravdu ošklivou možnost, které se mu jevila zatím až moc pravděpodobná. Raději si na ni byť zakázal i myslet, razně přistoupil k páce a otevřel propadliště pod sudy. Hluk, který to udělalo, byl nečekaný. Slyšel ho předtím sice už dvakrát, ale tentokrát to znělo téměř jak hromobití jen kousek od jeho hlavy. Nebylo pro něj překvapení, že si elfové všimli, že se tu něco děje.

V duchu poděkoval své matce, že ho jako dítě násilím odtáhla až k rybníku a donutila naučit se plavat, potom si zacpal nos, pro jistotu ještě i zavřel oči a skokem se sklouzl po výklopném propadlu.

KONEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce.  
> Vím, že je tenhle díl vlastně jen přepis kánonu, ale slibuji, že v pokračování budou jen samé nové věci... ne, dobře, nebudou, pořád jdou zabít Šmaka a obsadit Erebor, ale bude to hodně o Thorinovi a Bilbovi a jejich vztahu  
> Předem děkuji za komentáře a případný "kudos" je vítán.

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce  
> Píseň, kterou trpaslíci zpívají, je překlad textu písně Song of The Lonely Mountain. Překládala Patoložka.


End file.
